Passare I'Inverno by rawrchelle
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Os olhos de Neji são tão brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estacão mais fria do ano. .:. Trad / Presente para Teh Chan e Taiana / NejiSaku .:.
1. what are you, scared?

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan (Gatinha fofa que me ajuda a me manter por perto do ffnet. Lindona, divirta-se com essa lembrancinha de aniversario ;) e para lindinha Taiana ;D_

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_Aconteceu no Inverno*_

**_o que você tem?_**

**_ medo?_**

_._

_._

* * *

Para pessoas que estão sendo treinadas para matar como carreira, Sakura pensa, que eles devem ser os mais imaturos de sua geração.

Eles tem treze anos e ainda se animam tanto com a menor das coisas. Coisas que parecem normais - como passar o tempo livre - na vida civil, coisas como paz, participar regularmente de festas, coisas que são tão difíceis de se fazer na vida shinobi, que quando aparece se mostram como uma oportunidade que _surge e por isso _eles vão e saem.

Sakura não nega que vai e ajuda a decorar a festa de Natal; ela e Ino formam uma trégua temporária para fazer todo o lugar ficar incrível e prateado e bonito, certificando-se que todos trouxessem algo para comer, para formar a longa mesa de Natal. (É nessa noite que ela descobre que shinobi sao péssimos cozinheiros. É por isso que todo mundo vive de ramen e pílulas de soldado. No final, todos eles fazem um pedido no Ichiraku.)

* * *

Kiba e Ino fazem um plano e penduram o visco quando é quase meia-noite, quando ninguém está prestando atenção em si.

Os dois fazem uma dupla inesperadamente temível - Sakura nunca gostaria de ser deixada sozinha com eles. E quando as coisas são assim, é quase perfeito, todo mundo está aqui, todos os seus amigos e professores, com exceção, é claro, de_ uma_ pessoa.

Sakura se pergunta como Sasuke esta passando esse Natal.

_"Sakura",_ enfatiza Ino, acenando em sua direcao, chamando-a a se aproximar do local onde todos estão reunidos. "Vamos, vem tirar uma foto em grupo!"

"Oh! Desculpe, eu não percebi." Ela balança a cabeça, libertando-se de seus pensamentos sobre Sasuke - só por hoje, só por hoje. É seu primeiro Natal como kunoichi e há tantas pessoas com quem se preocupa que ainda estão aqui, ela não deveria se deixar abater por Sasuke.

A kunoichi posa para a câmera e sorri brilhantemente, decidindo deixar Naruto, so desta vez, colocar o braço em volta de seus ombros.

* * *

A festa começa a esvai-se um pouco depois da meia-noite, porque apesar de tudo, eles ainda são crianças e precisam dormir.

Sakura faz seu melhor para não bocejar a cada dois minutos, mas é bastante difícil e, quando todo mundo faz caminho para fora da sala de aula (usada como o local para a festa), Sakura esfrega os olhos caídos.

E então Ino grita.

Todo mundo se vira, os professores, com uma kunai a tiracolo, mas Ino está apontando diretamente para Sakura.

"O quê?" a outra diz, agora acordada.

A expressão da loira se transforma em algo triunfante. "Olha ai, bem em cima de você."

Sakura o faz.

Ela está bem debaixo do visco.

Entao se vira para olhar ao seu redor, somente para ver quem está debaixo da porta consigo.

E, bem, lutar contra Zabusa não era tão assustador como ver quem estava ao seu lado agora: ninguém menos que Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

Ela e Neji dao um passo para trás, afastando-se um do outro simultaneamente. Sakura com de medo e Neji em puro choque e todos riem.

"Muito engraçado, Ino", diz, revirando os olhos. "Eu não vou beijá-lo."

"Uiii. Ouviu isso, Neji?" Kiba grita. "Ela não quer te beijar!" Se Sakura olhasse bem de perto, poderia achar que uma veia surgira na testa de Neji e chegou a latejar.

Ino começa a bater palmas em um ritmo lento, cantarolando um "_beija, beija, beija"._

Mortificação lava a alma de Sakura quando todos se juntam em coro "_beija, beija, beija!" E_ ela fita Neji. Havia pessoas de ambos os lados da porta, todos cantando e batendo palmas, não havia escapatória. Parece que Neji percebera isso também.

Sakura engole em seco, mas descobre que seus pés sao incapazes de se mover. Neji não deveria estar ali. Era para ser _Sasuke._

O shinobi limpa a garganta e da um passo a frente, inclinando-se e depositando um beijo na bochecha feminina. Sakura sente vertigem em meio a toda aquela ansiedade.

"Que diabos, homem!" Kiba acusa. "Você deveria beijá-la _de forma apropriada!"_

"Isso _foi_ apropriado, seu imbecil", Neji rosna.

"Isso foi muito _covarde,_ isso sim!"

"Neji!" Gai grita a plenos pulmões. Sakura treme. "Você não vai tratar uma mulher do jeito que ela deveria ser tratada?"

"Eu te odeio", Neji sussurra baixinho exatamente no mesmo momento em que Sakura pensa a mesma coisa. "Odeio todos vocês." Todo mundo parece estar fechando um circulo em volta deles (e agora Sakura deseja ter prestado mais atenção naquela aula sobre fuga estratégica, pois ela tem certeza que seria muito útil no momento) e ela e Neji dao um passo para trás, praticamente topando nos outros em sua volta.

* * *

É seu primeiro beijo.

Ela vai perder seu primeiro beijo em uma coisa estúpida como _essa._

"Sinto muito, mas estao sendo uns chatos", sussurra para ele humildemente. Ele olha para ela. _Ok._ _Desculpe se estou sendo uma chata também, eu acho._

Um momento depois, Neji lanca-se para fora, na tentativa de saltar ao ar com uma explosão de chakra. Sakura fica boquiaberta enquanto ele voa sobre a multidão de amigos e consegue fugir para o corredor. Ele está prestes a caminhar calmamente para longe dali quando Gai o intercepta à velocidade da luz, segurando-o firme.

"O que está fazendo agora, Neji, é muito rude!"

Neji se mantém calmo sob o enlace de seu professor. "Sensei, nenhum de nós quer isso. Deixe-me ir."

"Como pode dizer isso?" Lee protesta. "Não vê os olhos da Sakura-san brilhando com lágrimas? Você já traiu seu amor!"

Sakura quer enrolar-se em uma bola e morrer.

Ela não supõe que Neji será capaz de escapar com sucesso agora.

A kunoichi fita Neji sendo colocado em sua frente novamente, com Gai colocando-o no lugar como uma criança malcriada. "Agora, faca isso corretamente ou tera que realizar missões ranking D por uma semana."

Neji fica duro como uma tábua.

Ok, que seja. _Que seja._ Ela poderia muito bem acabar com isso. Então, Sakura pode fingir que Neji vai esquecer tudo isso no dia seguinte e eles podem continuar com suas vidas normais dai para frente.

Ela fica na ponta dos pés, alta o suficiente para alcançá-lo corretamente e, rapidamente, pressiona os lábios contra os dele por um breve momento.

A sala inteira explode.

Sakura se encontra vermelha como um tomate _(os tomates que _ele_ ama tanto)_ e Neji branco como um lençol.

"Sinto muito", diz ela novamente, e então foge, empurrando a multidão com força, saindo da academia e voltando para casa, completamente temerosa com a ideia dele vir segui-la e caçá-la por todo o caminho.

Ela sempre quis dizer a seus filhos que seu primeiro beijo fora com o pai deles.

Agora isso nunca iria acontecer.

.

.

Continua

.

.

* * *

Bom, vamos aos **dados**:

* A historia sera NejiSaku, com mencoes a SasuSaku e SaiSaku. (Uma fic lindaaaa, de autoria da lindona Rawrchelle - mega flor - um algo novo pra começar bem 2014 *apanha*).

** Varios generos poderao ser encontrados e tem estrutura (semi) drabble. Shots variando entre 400 e 2000 palavras.

*** Ela tem a extensao semelhante a da fanfic OBHandHH.

**** Eu ja traduzi cerca de 70% dos shots, mas ainda** nao** ha nada betado.

******* Teremos, ainda essa semana, posts desta fic e drabbles e final de Ninfa e um algo Sasusaku :)**


	2. everyone is making their own way

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_**todo mundo está trilhando o seu próprio caminho**_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

É inverno no seu décimo quarto ano de vida, quando ela se dirige ao hospital para o seu primeiro plantao.

Ela está nervosa - Tsunade esta ocupada _sendo_ Hokage, então Shizune tem a liberdade de supervisiona-la, e enquanto Sakura se sente grata pela orientação, ainda assim isso não mantem seu nervosismo longe.

Todo mundo tem grandes esperanças nela, Tsunade já disse várias vezes que seu controle de chakra é impecável, e ela tem qualificação para ser uma médica incrível. E ainda assim...

Ainda assim, ela está com medo. Supõe que isso é normal, um simples rito para tornar-se adulta, mas ainda assim. Ela só queria ter mais confiança em si mesma. Tudo o que sempre quis é olhar-se no espelho e não se esforçar para encontrar algo de bom na menina dolorosamente comum olhando de volta para si.

Diagnostica seus pacientes em voz alta, observando Shizune acenar em aprovação com o canto do olho. Mesmo sendo médica, ela deve ser capaz de tratar os civis, porque é a necessidade mais básica. Com eles, ela não tem permissão de usar jutsu médico, somente prescreve medicamentos e realiza procedimentos civis. Costumava pensar que eles eram fáceis em comparação com jutsu, mas estava muito errada.

* * *

Na parte da tarde fora atribuída a pacientes shinobi.

Seu primeiro paciente, que é tão assustador como seus primeiros pacientes, é Hyuuga Neji.

O máximo que interagira com ele foi no Natal passado, quando foram forçados a se beijar. Além disso, raramente tem falado com ele, mas ela o viu muitas vezes, considerando-se quantas vezes consegue topar com sua equipe ali ou aqui. (Isso, no entanto, acredita ser mais por causa de Lee e menos de Neji.)

"Oi, Neji!" o cumprimenta alegremente com sua prancheta na mão, mesmo que esteja realmente pirando por dentro. De todos os possíveis shinobi que poderia começar a tratar, tinha que ser o prodígio Hyuuga? Aquele que provavelmente acha que ela e deficiente de todas as maneiras possiveis?

Ele acena para ela, impassível. "Olá, Sakura. Você sera...?"

"Eu sou sua médica hoje, sim, se não se importa. Hoje é meu primeiro dia de estágio. Se está preocupado, Shizune-san está aqui pra me supervisionar, e se ainda assim estiver desconfortável, pode pedir a ela pra tratá-lo, em vez de ... "Ela muda o peso de um pé para o outro, segurando a prancheta tão firmemente em suas mãos que seus dedos ficam brancos.

"Está tudo bem. Todos nós começamos por algum lugar." Neji estende a mão e ela vê hematomas e inchaço em três de seus dedos. "Eu me machuquei numa missão esta manhã."

Sakura poe a prancheta de lado e cautelosamente pega a mão masculina, pressionando suavemente os dedos feridos. Neji mantém a testa franzida e recua o mínimo. "Eles parecem estar quebrados. O que aconteceu?"

Por um momento, ele hesita em responder. "Lee, de repente gritou algo sobre esquilos e eu ... fui pego de surpresa, e cai da árvore onde estava."

* * *

Ela faz seu melhor para não levantar as sobrancelhas. (Shizune está longe de ser tão gentil, considerando os burburinhos na parte de trás da sala medica.) "Entendo. Bem, dedos quebrados sao muito melhor que um nariz quebrado, não acha?"

Neji a fita por um tempo, deglutindo o pensamento. "Sim".

Sakura fecha os olhos e lembra os passos que deve seguir para curar ossos quebrados: sentindo todos os fragmentos, ela condiciona seu chalra antes de infundir na pele dele, revivendo células, curando contusões. Esta é a primeira vez que ela tentou fazer isso em qualquer coisa, fora os animais mortos ou quase mortos e bem, ela realmente esperava que Neji não acabasse ficando com os dedos deformados, ou então o peso de destruição do prodígio contra o clã Hyuuga iria ser jogado totalmente sobre ela.

"Relaxe", diz ele, quando percebe que as mãos femininas estão imperceptivelmente trêmulas. "Se os médicos não ficam calmos, podem cometer um erro fatal."

Bem, isso definitivamente nao estava ajudando.

"Desculpe", ela murmura, sua concentração agora apenas na tarefa em mãos, olhando para a pele escura e contusões de Neji que normalmente é de porcelana e branca como a neve. Suas mãos brilham esverdeadas e ela começa a trabalhar, dez vezes mais lentamente que um médico experiente.

"Tenten procurou Tsunade-sama", Neji diz um minuto depois. "Por um tempo, ela queria ser médica, mas depois de estudar alguns pergaminhos introdutórios sobre o assunto, desistiu." Um pequeno sorriso irônico pinta-lhe os lábios.

"Eu não a culpo", responde Sakura, embora não tenha idéia do por que Neji estar lhe dizendo isso. "É difícil".

"Então," ele se vira para olhar para algo a sua direita "é, de certo, de dar medo. Só não se assuste enquanto estiver me curando. Por favor." Sua voz soa forçada. Bem, ele não pode ser responsabilizado, ninguém gostaria de perder os dedos por uma razão estúpida como essa.

* * *

Sakura não responde, está muito ocupada tendo um duplo controle sobre tudo.

O inchaço e hematomas já desapareceram e ela está fazendo um exame final nos ossos, agora, perfeitos. Ela se levanta de repente, percebendo a fina camada de suor na própria testa. "Tudo pronto", diz com um sorriso.

"Sério?" Ele vira a mão e flexiona os dedos, mas não fica muito tempo os inspeccionado, porque ela envia um soco diretamente em seu rosto. Ele pega o punho feminino em sua recém-curada mão e seus olhos arregalaram por uma fração ao descobrir que não há mais dor.

Ela sorri, sentindo-se como se acabasse de trazer um exército de volta à vida. "Serio".

Neji flexiona os dedos novamente. "Hoje é seu primeiro dia?"

"Sim".

A sombra de um sorriso toca-lhe o canto dos lábios. "Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você vai longe." E salta para fora da cama de exame, toca-lhe suavemente o ombro. "Obrigado."

Depois que a porta se fecha atrás dele, Sakura se vira para Shizune. "Isso foi um elogio ou ...?"

A mulher balança a cabeça. "Eu não tenho idéia."

**.**

**continua.**

**.**

* * *

_Meu Deus._

_Esse Neji... que cara mais sexy! hahah_

___._

_Deixo um bjito proces,_

_Hime._

* * *

**ps:**

**Taiana,** flor, eu nao consegui te responder ainda. Mas to muito contente de vc ter curtido a lembranca. Acho que nejisaku combina muito contigo e com a Steh. :D

**Gab,** arigatou, menina. Tb ainda nao te respondi! Eu to pra passar no teu perfil tem uns dias ja *apanha* Vou te dar um alo na tua nova historia muito em breve :DD


	3. the possibility of anything, if you just

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_a possibilidade de qualquer coisa, _**

**_somente se parar de esperar pelo nada_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Outra missão, outro fracasso.

Sakura não se importa de ficar aquém, porque é assim que todo mundo cresce, mas ela odeia quando isso tem a ver com Sasuke.

Ela está começando a pensar que talvez, talvez, ele nunca mais va voltar. Talvez nunca foi sua intenção. Talvez Sasuke não foi feito para Konoha, talvez não foi feito para o riso ou para a fé ou para o amor que somente parece afoga-lo.

Talvez ela esteja esperando por algo que nunca va acontecer, mesmo muito tempo depois que ela ja estiver morta.

Talvez-

Ela morde o lábio, determinada a pelo menos manter as lágrimas no lugar, ao menos para ter tempo de chegar em casa, onde não haverá ninguém para vê-la.

* * *

Percorre os portões da vila, cansada e exausta e vazia e entorpecida e ela odeia isso, odeia que Sasuke sempre a faca se sentir assim.

Sakura quer ser feliz, quer encontrar a si mesma, quer que sua felicidade nao dependa de ninguém mais além de si mesma; mas Sasuke sempre estará lá, segurando seu coração numa gaiola de ferro e ela nunca será capaz de se libertar.

Kakashi, Naruto e Sai caminham tranquilos ao seu lado.

O sol acabara de espreitar no horizonte, o início de um novo dia.

Genma e Kotetsu cumprimenta-os e os recebem de volta a Vila, sentindo o clima solene da equipe e não se atrevendo a sorrir.

Ao mesmo tempo, outra equipe se aproxima dos portões, voltando de uma missão.

Gai grita ruidosamente e se apressa para bater - forte - nas costas de Kakashi e _(por algum milagre, na opinião sincera de Sakura)_ Kakashi finge alegria ao ouvir o amigo trocar palavras de rivalidade com o outro jounin.

"Sakura-san!" Lee cumprimenta. "Como está nesta bela manhã?"

"Estou bem", diz, esboçando um sorriso fraco. "Só cansada".

Lee continua a dizer coisas que há muito tempo aprendeu a abstrair, e ela pensa em tomar banho e chorar na cama quando chegar em casa. Ela já tem quinze anos, mas ainda assim, ainda assim se sente tão fraca.

* * *

Neji enlaça Lee pela camisa e o tira do alcance de Sakura. "Perdoe-o", diz a ela. "Ele nunca foi bom com tratos sociais".

"Não se preocupe", responde, apesar de tudo o que ela quer fazer é deixar para la as boas maneiras e gentilezas. "Ele não pode ser pior que o Sai".

Ele sorri. "Imagino." E os olhos de Sakura alargam, porque por um momento, ela pensou ter visto-

_(Olhos escuros, cor da meia-noite, em vez de nublados, cabelos curtos e selvagens, em vez de longos e elegantes, um vislumbre de uma pessoa que ela pensou que sabia, tinha certeza, sabia que nao era-)_

E então ele se foi, e se ela pergunta se ele estivera lá alguma vez.

"Algum problema?" Neji pergunta e Sakura pergunta por que, por um instante frenético de um momento surreal, pensou que ele fosse Sasuke.

Ela balança a cabeça. "Nada".

* * *

Neji não pressiona, porque Neji desenha linhas em torno de si e estritamente mantém-se dentro da mesma, mas ela se pergunta se pode ver um brilho de curiosidade naqueles olhos pálidos.

Ele se afasta quando seus companheiros o chamam, e dá-lhe um pequeno adeus com um aceno suave.

Os olhos de Sakura o segue até que Naruto lhe da um tapa nas costas, todo sorrisos e gargalhadas, perguntando se ela seria gentil o suficiente para convida-lo para um cafe da manha regado a ramen.

Ela normalmente diz que sim, mas hoje precisa de tempo para si mesma, ela precisa de tempo para se _encontrar,_ para lembrar-se que há mais na vida do que Sasuke, há mais sucesso do que trazer para casa uma casca quebrada de um menino. E por um momento, ela acredita nisso. E por uma razão estranha, ela pensa em Neji.

Talvez.

Essa é uma palavra assustadora. Porque talvez, tudo va desmoronar.

Mas também é uma palavra bonita.

Porque talvez não va.

.

.

Continua

.

.

* * *

_Ok, pessoas. Preparem-se pq os "momentos de angst" irao acontecer. Algumas vezes._

_Bom, vou-me. Tragos mais coisitas boas pra gente logo logo ;D_


	4. in another lifetime

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_in another lifetime_**

**__****_em outra vida_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Esta tao-", seus dentes rangem alto o suficiente para guiar uma banda- _"frio"._

"Eu não tenho certeza do que mais poderia esperar do País do Trovao", Neji diz sem constrangimento, mas ele está tremendo muito, mesmo com a capa em volta de si, aconchegando-se ao tecido tanto quanto fisicamente possível, tentanto absorver todo o calor daquela fogueira sem queimar a si mesmo.

Eles estão em uma caverna profunda e estreita, mas isso nao ajuda nada quando há praticamente uma nevasca la fora fora.

Não importa quantas cobertas ela usasse, as roupas do País do Fogo nunca seriam capazes de preparar alguém para um inverno de verdade. Já é março, mas eles estão no extremo norte, parece mais que ainda estão no meio de dezembro.

* * *

Sera seu aniversário em breve. Ela vai fazer dezesseis anos.

_(Quase quatro anos e Sasuke ainda nao voltou pra casa.)_

"Esta é minha primeira vez aqui no extremo norte", diz ela, na tentativa de distrair-se de não ser capaz de sentir os dedos dos pés. "Eu já ouvi histórias daqui, mas não achei que seria _tão_ ruim."

"Acho bastante refrescante."

_"Refrescante?"_

"Mesmo que em Konoha tenhamos neve, nunca sera assim." Neji está olhando distraidamente para fora da boca da caverna. "Este tipo de clima é libertador."

E esta é a primeira vez que Sakura percebe, os olhos de Neji são brancos como a neve.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" diz calmamente. "Sobre o seu Clã". Ela só lembra de fragmentos de vários anos atrás, trechos de conversas que compartilhou com Hinata durante o exame chuunin.

Por um momento, ela acha que ele decidira ignorá-la. E depois… "Sou acorrentado. Isso é tudo." Sua voz soa dura.

"Você não gosta?"

_"Você_ gostaria de viver restrita e presa?"

Ela se encolhe, sentindo-se uma tola. "Não, acho que não." Ela sempre tinha pensado que seria uma honra proteger sua própria família, mas não supõe que todos o vejam da mesma forma. Sakura não sabe o que é pertencer a um clã ou sobre o orgulho de ter um sangue especial correndo nas veias, ela vem de uma família civil.

* * *

Tudo fica tranquilo depois disso e Sakura lembra porque costumava ficar aterrorizada perto de Neji, ha muito tempo.

Agora, ela nao se sente mais assim (várias consultas no hospital fizeram-na vê-lo em seu estagio mais frágil), mas isso não significa que ele ainda não seja frio e difícil de aquecer. Mas ele vai aquecer um dia, ela pensa. Todo mundo o faz, especialmente nessa linha de trabalho. Uma pessoa não pode matar para viver e não ter alguém para se apoiar.

"A primeira vez que me senti livre", diz, a voz quase inaudível em vista ao uivo do vento "foi quando Tsunade-sama me tomou como sua aprendiz. Foi a primeira coisa que fiz por mim mesma e eu finalmente sentia no controle sobre minha vida. Quando foi a primeira vez que você se sentiu livre? "

"Nunca", diz ele, dolorosamente rápido e brutalmente honesto. "Eu nunca me senti livre".

* * *

Ela olha para ele, os vermelhos e laranjas das chamas dançando sobre sua pele, refletido em seus olhos. Olhos que podem ser de qualquer cor, dependendo do que estivesse ao arredor, olhos que podem ser qualquer coisa que quiserem.

Neji olha para ela com a mesma intensidade e ela se pergunta o que ele vê. O que pensa sobre ela. Seus olhares pairam sobre o outro por um momento, um longo momento, e sem que ela se desse conta, seus batimentos cardíacos aumentam, deixando evidente que existia uma caixa torácica recobrindo-o.

_Sasuke-kun ...?_

Não. Não era o Sasuke-kun. Não o Sasuke. Sasuke nunca esteve aqui, Sasuke nunca vai estar aqui novamente.

Ela olha para o lado.

Se as coisas fossem diferentes, poderia ter amado Neji. Ele é digno e bonito, inteligente e talentoso, e talvez tudo que ela sempre quis fosse apenas que as coisas não saíssem da maneira como saíram.

Ela poderia ter amado Neji, mas sabe que não pode agora, porque ele não é Sasuke.

E, sabendo disso, ela se enrola do lado da fogueira e força os olhos a fecharem, obrigando-se a nao notar a respiração masculina ficando estável, no mesmo ritmo das rajadas de vento e das chamas crepitantes.

Ela se obriga a parar de pensar, porque não pode, ela não pode amar Neji.

Isso não seria justo com Sasuke.

_(Bem. Talvez ela nunca fora verdadeiramente livre também.)_

_._

_continua_

_._

* * *

_Eu disse que esses momentos de angst voltariam._

_A Saku-chan vai ter um pouco de dificuldade de deixar o Sasuke ir..._

_Mas como a Laurinha bem disse, um amor como o da Saku-chan nao "acaba" assim do dia pra noite, certo?_

_Bem, pessoas, vamos que vamos,_

_hoje ainda teremos mais um algo bem legal pra ler ;D_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._


	5. it would't be make believe, if you just

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_não precisaria fazer você crer,_**

**_se simplesmente acreditasse em mim_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Você disse que é refrescante, certo?" Ela o puxa pelo braço para fora da caverna, logo na manhã seguinte, o céu azul e um manto branco de neve sobre o chao molhado e intocado. Ela aspira o ar frio e percebe o quão certo ele estava, aqui era tao limpo. Ela se sente limpa e renovada.

"Nós realmente deveríamos arrumar nossas coisas e continuar a missão-" Ele pára no meio da frase, quando uma bola de neve fora arremessada em seu rosto com precisão. Ele abaixa e o punhado de neve passa diretamente por si, caindo de forma inofensiva no chao.

"Oh, o Raikage pode esperar por uma hora ou duas." Sakura diz, ja preparando sua segunda bola de neve, ignorando como suas mãos estão frias, as pontas dos dedos entorpecidos.

Pelos próximos momentos, Sakura trava uma guerra de bolas de neve no meio da paisagem árida do pais do trovão e tudo o que consegue pensar é em Neji e em toda aquela brancura e neve, neve, neve.

* * *

_Ok, o shot de hoje foi pequenino *apanha*_

_Dando tudo certo, posto outro ainda hoje ;D_


	6. a possibility, an opportunity

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_a possibility, an opportunity_**

**_uma possibilidade, uma oportunidade_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Notícias de Hyuuga Neji na ANBU se espalha como rastilho de pólvora, especialmente entre os pacientes shinobi no hospital que não têm nada melhor para fazer.

Sakura ouve os burburinhos na parte da manhã, e vê Neji, naquela tarde, sendo forçado a participar de um churrasco em equipe.

Ela tem certeza de que não é a primeira a parabenizá-lo, mas o faz com o entusiasmo da primeira. "Ouvi a notícia, Neji! Parabéns!"

"Obrigado", ele responde, mas não tem a chance de dizer mais nada, porque é empurrado para o restaurante, Sakura sendo empurrada logo depois, como cortesia de Gai.

"Oh, na verdade, eu tenho um lugar para ir-"

"Bobagem, Sakura!" Gai diz com entusiasmo. "Qualquer amigo de Neji é um amigo nosso também! Esta é uma festa!" E embora seja verdade que Neji não chega a comparar-se com Uchiha Itachi e Hatake Kakashi, entrando para a ANBU aos dezessete, ainda assim aquilo é uma grande façanha.

"Gai-sensei, Sakura-san é minha amiga também!" Lee protesta, mas sem sucesso. Sakura é conduzida para dentro de um stand, de alguma forma imprensada entre Lee e Neji.

* * *

E assim ela se encontra tendo um almoço com os companheiros de Neji, servindo-lhe um copo de saquê e brindando. Isto _definitivamente_ não é como ela imaginava que iria passar o resto da tarde.

Ela permanece quieta, sentindo-se um pouco fora do lugar, mas aceitando de bom grado a comida que os outros lhe punham no prato.

É estranho e estranhamente divertido, ela se pergunta se é assim que Neji se sente quando está com sua equipe.

Eles são um bom time, ela pensa. Juntos desde o início. Eles sempre estiveram juntos. E isso quase a deixava um pouco triste.

"Lamento que te arrastaram para isso", murmura Neji em seu ouvido quando percebe que ela havia ficado muito quieta. "Tenho certeza que você tem melhores lugares para se estar."

"Eu ..." Ela se esforça para chegar a uma mentira. "Não, na verdade. Está tudo bem."

"Eu peço desculpas em nome do Gai-sensei".

"Você não tem que fazer isso. Eu estou me divertindo, na verdade." Para reiterar suas palavras, ela corta uma fatia de carne de porco e coloca-a em sua tigela. "E, além disso", acrescenta delicadamente, "é o seu dia. Não se preocupe comigo." E sorri, e por um momento, Neji se ve encantado. É tão óbvio que Sakura tem que fingir que não percebe - que os olhos dele caem de seu olhar e deslizam para fitar-lhe a boca, observando atentamente a curva de seus lábios roseos.

* * *

Ela esta de volta a seu primeiro beijo, com o menino inesperado, com olhos cor de neve.

Sakura tinha ficado tão decepcionada naquela época, e agora quase ri de si mesma, por ser uma menina tão frívola. E supõe que não deveria _ter - não poderia_ ter sido - qualquer outra coisa, bem, nao aos doze anos.

_(Não tao decepcionante depois de tudo, hein?)_

É um pensamento agradável, mas ela não se deixa divertir-se por ele.

Porque ela ainda pensa em Sasuke. Porque Sasuke tentou matá-la.

E isso é algo que ela nunca, nunca mais se esqueceria.

* * *

É novembro.

O inverno chegou.

O tempo em Konoha permanecerá bastante quente, Sakura sabe, mas ainda assim ela se sente tao fria.

* * *

_._

_._

_Ok, eu queria ter postado esse shot antes mas nao rolou..._

_Bem, devo estar postando WCHB e Feeling you essa semana pra gente ;D_

_Vamos que vamos,_

_Hime._

* * *

_ps: o prox shot de Passare tera uma boa "passada temporal". As coisas vao dar uma virada na vida da Saku-chan e do Neji ;)_


	7. a million times yes

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_(E a voz na parte de trás de sua cabeça dizendo que sim, um milhão de vezes sim)_**

**and the voice in the back of your head saying yes, a million times yes**

* * *

É uma noite fria de janeiro quando Neji a pega depois de seu turno da noite; a neve levemente caindo do céu da meia-noite.

Esta escuro lá fora. Sakura está cansada.

E e assim que acontece, em frente ao hospital-

_("Eu tenho sentimentos por você-")_

Um passo a frente.

_("E ficaria muito feliz e honrado se você-")_

Flocos de neve caindo sobre seus cílios escuros, em seu cabelo, e de repente ele parece etéreo.

_("E percebo que não conhecemos um ao outro muito bem ainda, mas se você me deixar, eu gostaria de mudar isso-")_

Ele gagueja. E cora. E evita o olhar dela.

E o coração de Sakura-

_("Eu sei que sou apenas um membro do ramo de meu clã, mas se estiver tudo bem com você-")_

-Pula-

_("... Sakura?")_

-para a garganta.

Hyuuga Neji, de repente se despe de tudo e lhe espreita com nada mais que sinceridade e honestidade, entregando-lhe seu coração, assim, para ela ver. Ele está lá, cru e vulnerável, e esperando. E cheio de esperança. E com muito, muito medo.

E ela olha para ele, com os flocos de neve em seus cílios e cabelo, e olhos, seus olhos pálidos com milhares de segredos congelados, e ela-

Suas mãos encontram os ombros masculinos quando ela fica na ponta dos pés.

_(Sim.)_

E entao ela o beija.

.

.

* * *

O_k, esse foi pequenininho mas kawaii, vamos combinar ;D_

_Como combinado, houve uma "passada de tempo" e o relacionamento enrolado NejiSaku finalmente tomou um rumo._

_Mas nao fiquem taoooo tranquilas assim... como eu disse, tem** MUITO** angst ainda pela frente... _

_._

_Bom, povo, eu to adiantando mais uns cpts, umas betagens, um monte de coisas internas pra poder publicar **em brev**e. Por isso to postando aos pouquinhos, pra nao me embolar..._

_Umas pessoas me perguntaram sobre os posts das long-fics naruto e sobre os drabbles de outros fandoms. Bem, confesso que dei uma parada (**momentânea**, ok) somente pra me organizar melhor aqui... to trabalhando bastante com as traducoes, afim de terminar umas e adiantar outras. Entao, os posts irao ocorrer, mas devargarzinho *nao me matem*_

_._

_Nos vemos ainda hoje em** "My Pretend Boyfriend"**,_

_Bjitos,_

_Him_e.


	8. the song of you

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**____****the song of you**

**_a sua _****_canção*_**

* * *

Neji é:

**10. Territorial.** Sakura nunca soube disso até agora, nunca sequer _considerou_ a possibilidade, mas ele é extremamente territorial. O que significa que, embora ele não saia por aí falando sobre o fato de que ele e Sakura agora estão namorando, ele definitivamente _mostra _tal. Porque de repente, Lee recebe um olhar gelado dirigido a si cada vez que fala sobre Sakura. E Naruto, companheiro de longa data e bom amigo, é aquele a receber um (involuntário, Neji insiste) soco quando o ve dar beijinhos na bochecha kunoichi de uma forma amigável.

**9. Meticuloso.** Seus encontros são cuidadosamente planejados, do início ao fim, da maneira mais clichê possível, desde as rosas vermelhas aos jantares à luz de velas. Neji segue direitinho as "normas cavalheirescas", e o faz incrivelmente, então Sakura decide esquecer que metade do tempo, ele fica realmente tão nervoso quando esta perto dela que se esquece de algo tao simples como inciar uma conversa em _seus jantares cinco estrelas._ (Ela releva. Afinal de contas, ele _é muito_ fofo.)

**8. Determinado**. Em noites frias, ele vai levá-la ate em casa, embora ela diga para ele não faze-lo, porque é a coisa mais nobre a se fazer. Ela diz que cavalheirismo está morto hoje em dia, especialmente entre shinobi, mas ele nao lhe da atenção, apenas agarra-lhe a mão com força, até que ela tem certeza que seus dedos tomaram a tonalidade pálida. Ela suavemente faz-se livre de seu enlace mortal - não intencional - e reorganiza suas mãos para que seus dedos se entrelacem suavemente aos dele e sim, cavalheirismo pode estar morto, mas é muito bom que ele finja que não esta.

**7. Generoso**. Um Neji que deixa tudo para trás e mostra Hinata o mesmo respeito e atenção que dá a Sakura faz uma Sakura se questionar algumas vezes, mas esses momentos são breves, porque, em seguida, ela percebe que não é só com ela e Hinata, ele faz isso com qualquer pessoa. Neji salvaria qualquer pessoa. Ele pode fazê-lo com relutância e com o queixo erguido, e pode levar um tempo, mas vai faze-lo. Porque ele sabe o que é _não_ ser salvo. E nunca vai deixar que isso aconteça com mais ninguém.

**6. Bobo.** "Neji O que é-" "É Dia dos Namorados. Então, eu apenas pensei que seria apropriado ..." "Chocolates? E rosas? Você sabe que não tem que fazer isso, certo? Eu honestamente não me importo com essas coisas - "" Sim, mas "Ela o interrompe com um beijo, primeiro nos lábios, em seguida, na ponta do nariz. "Você e secretamente um romântico, Neji?" "O quê? Pouco provável!" Sakura ri e ergue seus presentes para mostrar seu ponto. Ele se afasta, as pontas de suas orelhas vermelhas em um _blush _feroz. "Bem, obrigada. É muito gentil da sua parte." "Estava me perguntando se você jantaria comigo esta noite?" "... Na verdade, estou saindo em uma missão com Lee em poucas horas." "... Entendo." Ela limpa a garganta. "Mas quando é o Dia Branco***** mesmo?" E com isso, ele parece perdoá-la.

**5. Perceptivo**. Ela está torcendo as mãos ao dizer-lhe: "Eu estou saindo em uma missão ranking S amanhã. Com Naruto, Sai e Kakashi." Ela quer contar mais, mas é _top secret_. E ela também tem medo. Mas Neji conhece - aquela equipe em específico, tanto que ela sequer consegue olhar em seus olhos quando diz : "Tem a ver com Sasuke, não é?" Ela não confirma nem nega, e isso é o suficiente. Assim, ele lhe toma as mãos e deposita um beijo na testa. "Faça o seu melhor", diz, e aquilo realmente aquece Sakura, todo o caminho até o fundo de seu coração.

**4. Temeroso**. Ela diz a ele que está trabalhando no turno da noite (de novo), impassível, pois isso é normal para ela. "Vá pra casa, eu te vejo em poucos dias." Ele se posiciona tenso, mas acena com a cabeça e ela percebe que fez _aquilo_ de novo, colocando-o de lado, porque muitas vezes se esquece de que ele não é apenas o prodígio que passa pela sua vida rapidamente. Neji fica no aguardo mesmo depois de todo esse tempo em que estão namorando, e ela sempre se esquece de que ele não é o mesmo rapaz insensível de outrora. _(Ele não é Sasuke.)_ Então, ela põe a prancheta de lado, checa para ver se ninguém está olhando no saguão do hospital, e o beija uma vez, tomando um momento para desfrutar da sensação suave dos lábios dele nos dela, e sorri. "Talvez amanhã de manhã", reformula. "Passo pelo Composto Hyuuga amanhã de manhã."

**3. Gentil.** Chove muito no campo de batalha, mas não o suficiente para lavar o sangue de suas mãos. Quantos matou desta vez? Quantas famílias ela destruiu? Sakura destrói a si mesma mais um pouquinho quando precisa ser uma assassina, porque ela não sabe como lidar com isso, e ela se ve insensível, naquele mar de cadáveres. Neji a ajuda voltar a seus pés e suporta-a por todo o caminho ate a pousada mais próxima, tira-lhe as sandálias e o colete, tira-lhe a mochila e desamarra a hitai-ate. E começa a deixar a agua morna correr para seu banho, e diz a ela "_aqueça-se, você vai pegar um resfriado se nao o fizer"_ e, finalmente, a vida começa a voltar a seus olhos. Sakura se vira para olhar para Neji, e fracamente, sorri.

**2. Frio**. "Você tem uma _concussão?"_ "Você me diz, você é a médica". Ela estende a mão para desamarrar-lhe a hitai-ate, e ele a afasta com um tapa. "Eu não posso te diagnosticar se você não me deixar ver nada, Neji." "Você não vê com seus olhos, vê com o seu chakra." "Sim, mas isso é, por acaso, sobre o seu selo?" O silêncio dele diz tudo. "Eu já vi isso antes, sabia. Não é nada de novo." "Eu não vou tirar a hitai-ate." Ele está olhando diretamente para ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, através dela. E ela simplesmente não consegue alcançar aquela parte dele.

**1. Mas quente.** Porque ele é cavalheiresco. Porque ele a vê, tudo dela, daquilo que lhe tira o fôlego ao grotesco, os segredos que ela quer que ele veja e os segredos que ela nunca quer que ele saiba. Ele a deita e ela está nua, tão nua como no dia em que ele se confessou a ela, e ele a ama do mesmo jeito. É janeiro novamente e hoje marca um ano inteiro que eles estão juntos, e neste ano, Sakura descobriu que Neji é realmente uma das pessoas mais calorosas de todas. Ela teve a bênção de conhece-lo.

_(**0.** E tem a plena necessidade desesperada de amar. Porque no ano passado, se Neji lhe ensinou alguma coisa, é que todo mundo precisa ser amado. Ate mesmo ela.)_

_._

_._

* * *

_Ah cara, na boa, ate arrepiei agora!_

_que fofo!_

_Ah pessoas, digam pra titia hime: Vcs curtiram o cap?_

_Tipo, muito, muito fofinho, ne? :D_

_(O que eu gosto mais na Rawrchelle, a autora desta historia, de SIC e de o ABC do amor, e que ela consegue explorar as "melhores" e as "piores" nuances de cada um dos personagens e transpassa-las pro papel. Deus, eu adoro essa mulher! :)_

_._

_Bem, ta vendo so pq eu NAO podia deixar de postar essa fic em portugues?_

_*APANHA MUITO*_

_risos_

_._

_Bom amorecos, vou nessa._

_Amanha, provavelmente, estaremos ai com mais coisitas boas._

_Bjitos._

_Hime._

* * *

**Ps**:

**Ok, pessoas, uma coisa que esqueci de mencionar. Os textos que ando postando nesses ultimos dias podem/muito provavelmente estar com (muitos) errinhos ortograficos, entre outros. Eu nao to tendo muito tempo pra revisar muita coisa - mas se ficar extremamente preocupada em corrigi-los antes de postar, com certeza vou demorar mais alguns _anos_ pra por tudinho online. Entao... e isso. Por favor, relevem os deslizes por enquanto, blzinha?**


	9. i want all of you

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**your who, what, when, where, and why, i want all of you**

**_ o seu quem, o quê, quando, onde e por quê_**

**_ eu quero todos eles_**

* * *

É durante um almoço no Ichiraku quando Naruto pergunta se eles vão estar esperando bebês em algum momento proximo.

Neji engasga com seu rúmen e Sakura basicamente berra em horror.

"O quê? Sakura-chan, você já tem dezessete anos! E vamos ser honestos, as pessoas em nossa linha de trabalho não vivem exatamente vidas longas, então você deve fazer isso enquanto ainda tem a chance!"

"Nós ainda nem fize…!" Ela está corando tão furiosamente que não pode sequer gritar com ele corretamente. "Cale a boca, Naruto!"

Mas, na verdade, eles não fizeram _nada_ ainda. Principalmente porque estão ocupados demais, mas também porque Sakura não se sente confortável fazendo _isso_ no composto Hyuuga, e ela ainda vive com seus pais. Já foi ruim o suficiente na primeira vez que encontraram Neji frente a frente, sua mãe quase desmaiou porque Neji não tem pupilas. Sakura nunca percebeu que isso era uma coisa realmente estranha até então.

Ela pensou sobre isso, mas-

"Sakura", Neji diz uma vez que eles deixam o Ichiraku. "Você está ocupada esta noite?"

Ele esta falando sério ...?

"Você não disse que seus pais estão em sua segunda lua de mel no País do Cha agora?"

"Sim", ela responde, hesitante. "Não se deixe intimidar por Naruto, Neji, isso realmente não importa, e eu nem _quero_ filhos agora-"

"Eu não quero filhos agora também", interrompe, parecendo muito sério. "Mas eu quero você. Tenho desejado isso", e limpa a garganta, "desejado estar com você... ja faz algum tempo." É uma afirmação bastante direta, considerando que ele está vermelho como uma beterraba.

Ela olha para ele e se pergunta se é isso - se ele é o cara, se ele sempre foi o cara; se Sasuke tinha sido apenas um prelúdio para a aventura que é Neji.

O futuro é tão improvável e cheio de incertezas, mas por que é que nada disso importa mesmo quando Neji está aqui agora, entregando-se a ela como sempre o fez, como se isso fosse o que deveria ser?

"Há algo especial que queira comer hoje à noite?" ela pergunta, sorrindo. "Eu cozinho."

* * *

_Nnhac._

_Eu quero morder esse menino._

_Serio._

_Mesmo._

_*apanha*_


	10. this is what you were afraid of

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_this is what you were afraid of_**

**_era disso que você estava com medo_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Com o passar dos anos, Sakura começou a conhecer Neji, e ele deixou várias impressões nela.

Ela sabe que ele é um excelente shinobi, a ponto de às vezes realmente não poder imaginá-lo morrendo durante o trabalho, e sabe que seu orgulho o leva a grandes distâncias. Ele é orgulhoso de suas habilidades e isso é sempre bom para alguém que depende de tais habilidades para se manter vivo.

Ele está em conflito. Sakura tem a sensação de que ele sempre estará em conflito-sobre seu clã, sobre sua posição na família. É a única coisa que ela nunca poderá mudar nele.

Mas as coisas que ela realmente nunca pensou que ele seria, era...

_Sexy_.

Quando ela puxa a túnica pelos ombros masculino, revelando uma extensão de sua pele - clavícula, braços, um corpo-magro e definido

Primal.

Ele é um homem antes de ser Neji e antes ser um Hyuuga e Sakura descobre isso quando quando ele a ergue e suas pernas o envolvem pela cintura, e sente seus musculos tensos. Ele pressiona suas costas contra a parede fria do quarto, batendo em na gaveta no processo, e a beija, longa e profundamente. Seu cabelos escoam pelos ombros nus e ela treme, as mãos femininas seguram-no pelo rosto e oh, talvez seja isso...?

"Sakura", ele suspira, sua respiração quente contra o rosto dela. "Você tem certeza?"

"Foi voce quem sugeriu isso."

Ela esta tão ofegante quanto ele.

Eles estão juntos há mais de um ano, e sim, ela tem certeza. E nunca esteve mais certa de nada em sua vida.

Seu coração está batendo tão freneticamente no peito, e não porque ela está nervosa, mas porque esta em expectativa, como nunca pensou que um homem poderia deixa-la em ter somente tirado-lhe as roupas. Ela nao tem medo, não de Neji, nunca de Neji, não dessa pessoa que é tão calorosa e tão gentil e tão-

E entao ele a posiciona sobre a cama e tudo isso é terrivelmente clichê, mas incrivelmente belo, porque não é sobre o quanto ou o onde ou o que, mas o _com quem._

Sakura sempre soube disso, mas nunca fora tão real quanto agora, porque Neji está sobre dela, movendo-se, tirando-lhe o fôlego, e ela quase se vê tentada a tirar-lhe a hitai-ate para que possa realmente ver cada centímetro dele mas ela tem medo de que se o fizer, possa estragar tudo e ela não quer fazer isso com ele. Então ela não o faz e ele não mostra qualquer indicio de faze-lo também e, em seguida, ela esquece de tudo, porque há muito mais dele exposto para si agora.

"Eu te amo", ele suspira, e por um simples piscar de olhos, ela congela.

E, em seguida, ela está de volta mais uma vez. "Eu também te amo", e ele percebe seu momento breve de pensamento, de hesitação, mas não deixa transparecer, porque seus olhos se fecham e os olhos dela se fecham e tudo ao redor parece desaparecer em torno deles .

.

.

* * *

_Ai ai._

_Ai ai._

_AI AI._

_Fofos fofo fofos. So isso. :)_

_E ai, meninas, curtiram?_

_Entao ta, ne, la vai o primeiro "encontro" dos nossos herois ;)_

_(lembrando que essa fanfic e** T-rated ate o final,** LOGO, n**ada** de hentai por aqui, ok. Temas mais adultos podem ser encontrados nas demais fics do perfil da tia hime *APANHA MUITOOOO*)_

_Digam, curtiram?_


	11. nightmares coming back to haunt you

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**childhood nightmares coming back to haunt you**

**_pesadelos de infância voltando para assombrá-la_**

* * *

Ela se tranca por três dias.

Ela tem visitas, mas manda todos eles embora quando seus pais perguntam se ela quer vê-los, e é finalmente então, aos dezenove anos, que Sakura decide se mudar para que possa decidir por si mesma se quer atender a porta ou não.

Por toda a semana - que leva para encontrar o primeiro apartamento barato e colocar seus pertences - a única pessoa com quem fala é Kakashi, a principal razão é porque ele _não_ fala.

Ele a ajuda a carregar as caixas pesadas, lembranças de sua infância e reuniões de família e amigos perdidos, seu coração naquelas caixas de papelão frageis e, juntos, eles não dizem sequer uma palavra.

Não há nada a ser dito na verdade.

Naquela noite, quando todas as caixas são alinhadas contra as paredes e Kakashi acena em despedida, ela estende a mão, os dedos enroscam pateticamente em torno do pulso masculino. Ele se vira para encará-la, e espera.

"Sasuke-kun estava cego." sussurra. A voz trêmula.

"Sim" Kakashi concorda.

"Sasuke-kun esta ..." Ela engole em seco e então finalmente acontece, afunda no chão e abraça os próprios joelhos e de repente ela está chorando, está _chorando_ e talvez sempre acabasse assim, com ela em pedaços e com Sasuke a seis pés abaixo da terra. "Sasuke-kun esta m-morto ..."

"Sim" Kakashi diz novamente e se ajoelha para pousar a mão suavemente sobre a cabeça rosea. "Ele está morto, Sakura."

E ela chora.

E ele se senta de pernas cruzadas no chão de madeira.

E ela se aconchega em seu peito como se tivesse doze anos novamente, como a garota que não queria nada mais que seu precioso Sasuke-kun voltasse para casa.

E honestamente, ela é algo além disso?

* * *

_Hm..._

_Eu disse que o **drama** e o** angst** estavam se aproximando... eu disse._

_Bom amores, preparem-se: Saku-chan ainda vai passar por poucas e boas._

_Mas entao, esse momento era meio que invitavel, ne? _

_ai ai, eu fico com o coracao na mao com essa fic!_

_._

_Bom, galerinha, eu ia postar My pretend boyfriend hoje - mas nao consegui betar o cap ainda. *eu sempre acho que vai dar tempo!*_

_Mas amanha (no maximo na sexta) estaremos ai com mais um de Passare, um de MPB e um de SIC._

_Pro final de semana eu to preparando um "combo kakasaku" pra gente ;D_

_._

_E sim, olha, eu to MUITO feliz com a resposta de vcs a "Passare". Aiiii, que fofo! As senhoritas estao super envolvidas, ne. *arigatou, meninas*_

_Eu to feliz, hein. :)_


	12. if there was a tragic ending this would

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_if there was a tragic ending, this would be it_**

**_se houvesse um final trágico, seria esse_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

A campainha toca apenas uma vez e Sakura sabe que não tocará novamente, se decidir ignorá-la.

Porque a pessoa esperando do lado de fora não é do tipo que ira persistir.

Seu fluxo de chakra tem sido sempre reconfortante, mas não esta noite.

Ela abre a porta de qualquer maneira, o ar frio de outono adentra o local. Ela sabe que seus olhos nao tem muita graça quando olha para Neji - ele, tão bonito quanto no primeiro dia.

Ele era, naturalmente, uma de suas primeiras visitas desde que se mudara da casa de seus pais - ela o afastou, apesar do fato de que ele é seu namorado ha quase dois anos. Ela não podia enfrentar nenhum deles, e, especialmente, não ele.

Neji lhe envia um olhar ao ve-la fechar a porta atrás de si e puxa-a em seus braços, ela se inclina contra ele como uma boneca de pano, mole e dormente e insensível.

"Eu sei que ele era importante para você", diz em seu cabelo. "Eu sinto muito."

Ela fecha os olhos e respira o cheiro dele, perguntando-se como fora capaz de ter visto Sasuke em Neji. Eles são completamente diferentes - Neji e muito caloroso, muito gentil, e se preocupa quando fere outras pessoas.

Ela costumava pensar que era Sasuke.

Ela achava que fora feita para ninguém alem de Sasuke.

Sakura se afasta de Neji e ele a fita, olhos de neve curiosos.

Ele não é Sasuke.

Neji não é Sasuke.

"Eu não acho que devemos nos ver mais" diz a ele.

Ela está muito cansada para até soar como se se preocupasse. _(Mas se preocupa, ela se importa, e é por isso que está fazendo isso.)_

Porque Neji não é Sasuke.

Neji fica tão chocado que ainda não sabe o que dizer por alguns momentos. "O quê?"

Ela dá um passo para trás e isso dói - ha uma dor aguda em seu peito - porque aquilo é mais que colocar a distância física entre eles, há agora também um abismo emocional que os separa. "Devemos parar de ver o outro" repete, mais firme desta vez.

"O que causou isso?" Ele da um passo para mais perto e ela da outro para trás novamente. "Eu fiz algo errado-"

"Fique longe." Ela esbarra na mesa de café e as flores que Ino lhe trouxera caem ao chão; o vaso quebrando com um estrondo. "Não chegue perto de mim." _Você é muito gentil._ _Você é tão gentil que dói._

Ela não pode fazer isso com ele, Neji não é Sasuke, e é por isso que ela não pode ficar com ele como o tem feito todo esse tempo.

Ingenuamente, estupidamente, como se estar com ele anularia o amor que tinha por Sasuke.

Não é justo com Neji, porque ela sabe agora, ela realmente ama Neji, mas ela ama Sasuke também, de uma maneira diferente, mas que a consome completamente, de um modo que a faz desmoronar quando pensa nele, e certamente Neji nao merece isso.

Porque ai esta a questão. Neji não é Sasuke.

Neji merece muito mais, muito mais do que o que Sasuke sequer mereceu ou algum dia poderia merecer.

Ele merece mais do que ela poderia dar a ele.

"Sakura-" Sua testa está franzida em preocupação.

Ela está chorando. Ela nunca o deixou vê-la chorar antes. "Você realmente não quer dizer isso, não é?"

É preciso toda sua força de vontade e, em seguida, mais algum tempo para falar, com algum tom de determinação. "Sim, eu quero sim. Não acha que isso durou tempo suficiente?"

"Você está chorando", ressalta. "Não tem uma argumentação muito forte."

_(E ele ainda vê através dela, cada parte que ela não quer que ele veja, porque isso só vai machucá-lo. Sakura é rosada e bonita por fora, mas é tão monstruosa como todos os outros por dentro.)_

"Eu quero dizer o que disse," quase rosna. E pisa em um caco do vaso quebrado e visivelmente estremece. Neji faz um movimento para ajudá-la, "eu disse fique longe de mim! Não me toque!" Se ele a tocasse, ela iria desmoronar. Ele tem sido seu conforto durante tanto tempo que se tornou uma segunda natureza enroscar-se contra ele, para deixá-lo compensar suas deficiências. Quanto tempo ele vai continuar a ser um ombro para ela?

Neji nao parece nada convencido, mas não pressiona mais.

Por que ele é sempre assim?

Por que não luta por aquilo que quer?

Por que sempre fica de lado e a deixa fazer o que quer mesmo quando isso o fere-

Porque ele é como ela. Porque ele quer que ela seja feliz, mesmo que isso signifique que ele não o seja. Porque ele está sempre fazendo o que ela está fazendo agora, fazendo o que ele acha que é melhor para ela.

_(Tipico de Neji. Neji, o Inacreditável. Neji, o Extraordinário.)_

"Você deveria ir", diz em voz baixa, curvando-se para puxar o caco de vidro do pé.

Ele não diz sequer uma palavra.

Ela não o vê ir embora, mas o ouve - seus passos, o clique da porta e, em seguida, o silêncio ensurdecedor, mais alto que nunca.

Sakura limpa vaso quebrado e seu sangue do chão, sem conseguir parar de chorar o tempo todo.

Ela pode fazer um curativo para seu pé e vai curar a ferida e ela pode até se livrar da cicatriz se realmente o quiser, mas talvez nunca va se curar de Sasuke.

Ou de Neji.

Talvez ela realmente nunca queira se curar.

_(Talvez. _

_Essa palavra nunca foi mais assustadora do que é agora.)_

* * *

_Bom, entao ta, ne._

_Eu disse que ela iria chorar... drama e angst. Eu disse._

_Mas entao, personas, o que acharam do cpt?_


	13. stagnation

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_stagnation_**

**_estagnação_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Outubro vem e vai. E então Novembro. E dezembro. E janeiro.

Janeiro.

Dois anos desde que Neji veio até ela depois de seu turno da noite e perguntou se poderia se encontrar com ela fora do hospital.

Seis anos desde que ela o beijou, debaixo do visco.

Quatro meses desde que mentiu descaradamente e lhe disse que não o queria mais.

Quase sete anos depois de Sasuke ter quebrado os corações de todo mundo.

Cinco meses que o encontraram morto, sentado contra uma grande pedra como se estivesse apenas dormindo. Morto, por Deus sabe quanto tempo - no norte do Pais da Terra, um corpo pode ser preservado ao ar livre por longos períodos de tempo, graças às temperaturas negativas.

Sakura pode contar tudo em números, mas ainda parece como uma eternidade.

É janeiro novamente.

Ela não se lembrava do inverno ser tao frio assim.

* * *

_Esse shot e pequeno demais - to postando o outro logo mais pra gente. :)_


	14. and darkness

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_and darkness_**

**__****_e escuridão_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Se você o ama, por que não fica com ele?"

Sakura gosta de _acampar_ no apartamento baguncado de Naruto, porque assim se sente menos solitária, e porque Naruto é sempre tao caloroso consigo. Mesmo que fale demais e faca muitas perguntas.

"Sabe, não é sua decisão deixa-lo ficar ao seu lado ou não, é _dele_."

"O que acha que Sasuke-kun sentiu?" ela pergunta, desviando a conversa para uma direção completamente diferente. "Antes de morrer. Como acha que ele se sentiu? Acha que ele estava feliz?"

Naruto leva um tempo para responder, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. "Acho que ele ficou satisfeito. Porque não teria se deixado morrer de outra forma."

Ela empurra a tigela de ramen para o lado, apenas tendo comido a metade. Naruto impensadamente pega-a e a termina por ela. "Então, no final, nós realmente não importamos para ele."

"Eu ainda acredito que sim." Suga o macarrão num ruído alto, fazendo um bom trabalho para esconder a melancolia em sua voz, mas não encobrindo-a completamente. "Só não o suficiente, sabe?"

Apenas não o suficiente. Claro. Sakura nunca foi o suficiente para ninguém, não para Sasuke, não para Neji, nem mesmo para si mesma.

Isso não é justo.

.

.

* * *

_Eu adoro o Naruto. Mesmo._

_Porque ele e fofo, um cara incrivel, caloroso e um otimo amigo._

_E sim, ele e muito inteligente e por incrivel que possa parecer, bastante perceptivo. _

_Enfim, o mino disse tudo que ela precisava ouvir: tipo, nao e somente dela a decisao, certo?_

_Ai ai, Saku-chan, ai ai._

_Resolva-se, mulher!_

_.._

_Entao, meninas, amanha teremos mais coisitas ;D_

_Digam, estao gostando dos "combos" de posts dessa semana?_


	15. not knowing where to go or what to do

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_and not knowing where to go or what to do_**

**_e não saber para onde ir ou o que fazer_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

O verão é sufocante, úmido e quente, e Sakura se ve de modo que se torna mais e mais difícil de respirar todos os dias.

Ela se refugia no hospital - sob o ar condicionado - e mergulha no trabalho.

Há uma batida na porta de seu consultorio, e um momento depois, um rosto familiar aparece pela fresta da porta.

"Sai!" Ela pula da mesa e pula em direção a ele, rindo enquanto ele a gira em torno de seus braços. "Você está de volta!"

Ele a segura pelos ombros e a inspeciona. "Você ainda parece horrível" diz a ela honestamente.

Já se passaram dois meses desde a última vez que viram um ao outro, ele partiu para uma missão e ela não teve um vislumbre dele desde então.

Sakura arqueia uma sobrancelha para ele. "Menos horrível que antes", ele altera. "Mas ainda assim horrivel."

"É um progresso", cantarola. "Isso é tudo o que importa." Ela pega o estetoscópio para realizar o check-up padrao pós-missão (Sai precisa deles, porque ele é da Raiz e Tsunade está sempre preocupada com ele). "Como está se sentindo? Alguma anormalidade?" E pressiona o estetoscópio ao peito masculino e ouve os batimentos cardíacos.

"Nada alem do habitual." Ela continua o checkup, pondo um palito de picolé em sua boca, verificando-lhe os olhos em seguida e então ele diz: "E você?"

Ela sorri. "Eu sou a médica aqui, não você."

"Sim, mas nós somos amigos, certo?" Ele sorri de volta e isso a deixa inquieta. "Como esta passando?"

"Bem. Estou bem."

"Sério?"

Sai gosta de olhá-la e analisá-la - disse-lhe uma vez que ela é sempre todo coração e tão pouco cérebro; que é fascinante vê-la agir raramente de forma lógica.

Ele faz isso agora, seus olhos procurando algo na expressão feminina, algo novo para aprender.

"Não há nada para ver, Sai." Ela dá um passo para tras, pondo o estetoscópio em volta do pescoço. "Você pode parar de procurar."

Ele encolhe os ombros e se afasta. "Eu acho que tem tudo para se ver."

"Ok". Ela cruza os braços, desafiando-o. "O que você vê?"

"Eu vejo negação." A resposta de Sai é imediata e sem hesitação. "E supressão. E você está tentando muito mesmo se convencer de que as coisas estão melhores assim."

Suas palavras atingiram-lhe fundo, e ela recua, só um pouco.

"E eu vejo que há coisas que as pessoas podem seguir em frente e coisas que as não podem. E isso é algo que você não pode seguir em frente até que realmente tenha terminado."

_Quando foi que Sai ficou tão bom nisso?_

Passaram realmente poucos anos desde que ela conheceu aquela concha vazia de homem, enchendo-se com tudo o que te deixa triste e fraca e vulnerável?

"Você ama Neji, não é? Ele é o único com quem você ficou."

Ela se vira. "E dai? O que isso importa agora?"

"Sasuke está morto".

Ela recua de novo, desta vez mais visivelmente.

"Sasuke é um fantasma do seu passado. Ninguém está esperando que você simplesmente va esquecê-lo. E-", acrescenta, mais suavemente, com mais ternura do que Sakura já pensou que Sai pudesse ter, "Eu acho que Neji ainda te ama também. Menos porque ele não consegue te deixar ir e mais porque ele não sabe como faze-lo. "

"O que você sabe sobre Neji?" ela resmunga. Ela gosta de Sai e sabe que ele é perspicaz, que se esforça o suficiente, mas ela não quer que ele tente, não sobre isso, especialmente, não sobre isso.

"Muito." Ele sorri. "Porque, em muitos aspectos, ele é igualzinho a mim. Você precisa dele, sim, mas talvez ele precise muito mais de voce."

Um nódulo sobe em sua garganta e ela o obriga a voltar para baixo. "Isso não importa agora", diz. "O que está feito está feito."

Passaram-se vários meses desde que ela e Neji se separaram, eles não tem sequer se falado corretamente, a nao ser quando fosse algo relacionado ao trabalho. Cada momento com ele é como uma eternidade que ela não quer enfrentar. Tudo esta muito tarde agora.

"Você não costumava me dizer que segundas chances são sempre possíveis?" Sai bagunca-lhe o cabelo róseo - uma ação que pegou de Kakashi e que Sakura nunca teve coragem de afastar. "E não me disse uma vez que eu sou um exemplo vivo de uma segunda chance que deu certo?"

"Ainda assim é muito tarde." E mesmo se não fosse, Neji ainda devia seguir em frente. Há pessoas melhores que ela.

_(Ela o ama e é por isso que está fazendo isso, ela não pode deixar Sasuke ir - segurou-se a isso e chutou e gritou e lutou até o fim. Ela vai fazer o certo desta vez… E vai deixar Neji ir, lentamente , gentilmente, por favor.)_

"E, de qualquer maneira." Ela se vira para encará-lo de novo e lá está ele, sua perfeita máscara - a única coisa que ela aprendeu com Sai, o sorriso de porcelana. "Você não deveria estar me salvando. Eu não preciso de salvação. Mas eu vou te salvar". Sai olha para ela, os olhos inquiridores. "Para que você não acabe como eu."

Ele aprendeu muito nestes últimos anos, mas Sai não aprendeu o suficiente para contrariar a isso.

Então, tudo termina com a vitória de Sakura, mas de forma alguma parece que ela tenha ganho qualquer coisa.

.

.

* * *

_Cara, eu tenho vontade de bater - muito forte - na cabeca rosada dessa kunoichi! _

_Que cabeca dura!_

_Caraaaa, se ate o Sai (O Sai!) percebeu que ela e Neji precisam de uma chance, por que ela tem tanto medo de se dar ao luxo de ser um pouquinho "egoista" e de se "deixar levar" por isso?_

_Serio._

_ . ._

_._

_Meninas, tai mais um shot._

_Nesse tivemos a visao do Sai sobre tuuuudo isso._

_Logo logo Neji-licia (ahah, valeu paulinha!)_

_vai pintar por ai ;D_


	16. a long relief to shriveled up lungs

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

___ **e um sopro, um suspiro, um longo alívio percorrendo-lhe os pulmões***_

and a breath, a gasp, a long overdue relief to shriveled up lungs

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

E ela acha que vai ficar bem.

Leva um tempo, mas tudo fica melhor com o tempo. Tudo se cura.

_(Talvez.)_

O outono é fresco e confortável sobre sua pele, e ela se sente revigorada e renovada.

Ela está na fronteira sul do País do Fogo, com Naruto, Kakashi e Sai - missões ranking A tornam-se um padrão em sua vida.

Sakura tem vinte anos e ja passara da idade de morrer em ação; mas estranhamente esta tudo bem com isso. Ela impensadamente luta contra um inimigo com seus companheiros de equipe (porque isso é sua rotina agora, matar, tirar vidas, decidir injustamente o destino de uma pessoa), e há muito tempo já parou de doer, tudo está entorpecido e, sim, isso é bom.

Aprender a separar a dor, aprender a agarrar-se a alegria.

Sakura se agarra como se sua vida dependesse disso, ela passa o tempo com as pessoas que ainda tem o privilégio de amar e ri, e, nesse sentido, ela não acha que mudou. Ainda há esperança para ela, talvez.

Encontrar-se em dor agonizante.

Oh. Quando isso aconteceu?

Há uma katana embebida em seu intestino e ela cambaleia para trás, segurando a arma em ambas as mãos.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto corre em sua direcao imediatamente e esmaga o crânio de seu oponente com um Rasengan.

Ela se inclina para trás contra o tronco de uma árvore, a casca lacerando-lhe a pele.

Sasuke costumava usar uma katana.

"Sakura-chan, você está bem? Tira isso e cure a si mesma!"

Ela se sente tonta.

Seu enlace sobre a katana relaxa e ela desliza contra a árvore até que está sentada, com os olhos nublados.

_Se eu esperar um pouco mais, vou ver Sasuke-kun de novo ...?_

_Será que ele vai finalmente responder a todas as perguntas que eu nunca cheguei a fazer?_

De repente, Kakashi e Sai estão lá também, e estão gritando com ela, gritando, e ela não pode compreender todas suas palavras.

Sua lesão está ficando dormente, seu corpo está entrando em choque.

Sai dá um tapa no rosto dela, forte, e ela abruptamente se afasta da escuridão que estava começando a lhe levar para longe. "Tira essa merda agora!" E ela olha para ele, com os olhos arregalados, nunca o ouviu xingar ou falar com tanta raiva flamejante. "Eu vou puxar a katana no três", diz ele com firmeza ", e então você vai se curar."

Ela balança a cabeça. "Eu não quero ..."

"Você não tem escolha!"

"Sim, eu tenho. É a _minha_ vida."

Sai aperta-lhe o queixo e a obriga a olhar diretamente para ele. "Não é apenas a sua vida. Sao a_s nossa_s vidas. É a vida de Neji. A morte de Sasuke realmente teve esse efeito sobre você? E isso é exatamente o que vai fazer com a gente, so que, mil vezes pior, se desistir agora." Ela olha para ele, imóvel. "E eu _nunca,_ nunca vou te perdoar por desistir. Essa não é você. _Haruno Sakura não desiste."_ Ele a beija forte na testa antes de pegar o cabo da katana. "Vou puxá-la. Um-"

"Sai, espera-"

"Dois-"

"Se eu não fizer isso," Seu lábio inferior está tremendo. A perda de sangue será enorme uma vez que a katana estiver fora de si. Com a dor e desorientação, ela não tem certeza se vai ser capaz de trabalhar de forma eficiente e eficaz o suficiente. "Diga a-Tsunade-sama e Ino e Neji-"

"Diga a eles você mesma." Ele sorri, mas Sakura pode jurar que os cantos dos olhos do shinobi estão molhados por lágrimas invisíveis. "Três".

E ele puxa a katana.

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Ai meu deus, sera que a Sakura-chan consegue escapar dessa?_

_Sera que ela deseja escapar dessa dessa?!_

_Meninas, digam pra tia hime, o que estao achando dessa fic, hein?_

_Tensa, ne?_

_A Sakura de Passare deixa a gente de cabelo em pe a cada cpt._

_Ai ai. Imagina so, sequer cogitar a propria morte. Tipo, pra "encontrar" o Sasuke... _

_Olha. Nem vou comentar, viu. Nem vou._

_.._

_Mas entao, mocas, estao gostando de Passare?_

* * *

**Ps:**

Essa semana (e a que vem) eu to com um tempo supeeer extra.

Logo, estou adiantando alguns bons cpts de todas as fics do meu perfil. Algumas ja ate consegui terminar de traduzir (uh uh!)

Entao, nessas** duas proximas semanas, **muito provavelmente, teremos as seguintes atualizacoes:

4 ou 5 shots May December

5 a 8 shots de Passare

2 Simplicity

1 a 2 My pretend Boyfriend

1 The longest month ever (a fic ta na reta final)

1 a 2 why we kiss

1 Feeling You

1 The window

1 Laying Claim

1 What Could Have Been

1 Uma licao de quimica (perfil das Tradutoras)

1 Flipped (perfil das Tradutoras)

..

Essas sao as fics que tenho em mente atualizar, nas respectivas "quantidades". Se der tudo certo, posto todos esses ai da lista. Se der tudo "mais que certo", posto ainda mais. Se "nao der muito certo", diminuo um pouco a quantidade.

A ideia e essa :)


	17. a new beginning for you and me

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

a new beginning for you and me

**_um novo começo para você e para mim_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Há uma batida suave na porta antes de abrir-se - e várias pessoas entrarem no quarto: Tsunade, Ino, Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto e Sai.

"Como está se sentindo?" Tsunade pergunta, olhando para Sakura com os olhos maternais.

"Ainda um pouco dolorida" admite. "Mas vai ficar melhor."

Ela definitivamente tinha feito um trabalho desleixado em campo, mas foi o suficiente para mantê-la viva até que a trouxessem de volta para Konoha.

Era o meio da tarde quando o Time Kakashi atravessou a Vila, velozes com um relâmpago, trazendo consigo uma Sakura coberta em sangue nos braços de Naruto e indo direto para o hospital. De acordo com Ino, esse tem sido o assunto da vila pelos últimos dias.

Os olhos de Naruto estão umidos agora e Sakura se pergunta quanto tempo ele ainda pretendia segurar aquelas lágrimas. "Sakura-chan!" choramingou, caindo em cima dela - uma pobre paciente desavisada, recuperando-se em uma cama de hospital. Ela recua um pouco, ele caiu bem em cima em seu ferimento. "Eu pensei que você fosse morrer!"

"Mas não morri." Acaricia o cabelo loiro e sorri.

Mesmo sem Sasuke, mesmo sem Neji, ela ainda tem todas essas pessoas importantes para si e foi estúpido da parte dela pensar que deixá-los para trás seria uma coisa aceitável a fazer.

Ino está à beira das lágrimas também, o lábio inferior tremendo e ela olha para Sakura com uma expressão feroz, olhos irritados. Como se acusando-a por ter-se deixado ser ferida dessa maneira.

_(Sakura é abençoada, ela é tão, tão abençoada.)_

* * *

_. . ._

* * *

A equipe Gai não chega muito tempo depois e seus outros amigos dizem que voltam mais tarde, assim dando lugar aos novos visitantes.

Lee e Neji ao pe da cama; a teste de Sakura vinca em preocupação. Ela não sabe como encara-los.

"Se você morresse", Tenten diz com um sorriso irônico, "teria entrado para a História."

"Tenten!" Lee grita ofendido. "Como pode dizer isso?"

"É verdade! Sakura é lendária, assim como Tsunade-sama! Esqueça o livro de História; haveria volumes inteiros sobre ela!"

Os dois companheiros de equipe continuavam a brigar, Sakura teria rido, se isso não lhe causasse dor.

Neji ficou lá, estranho.

Sakura encontra-o olhando para o teto, fazendo de tal uma tarefa muito demorada.

"Fico feliz que esteja bem." finalmente disse, a voz soando tensa.

"Obrigada", ela responde, da mesma forma estranha.

Esta é uma das pessoas na qual ela pensou quando estava tão perto de morrer, como é que depois de todo esse tempo, ele ainda é tão importante para ela?

"Eu teria trazido flores, mas-" Neji envia um olhar aos narcisos amarelos brilhantes ainda nas mãos de Lee - as mesmas que estão sendo estranguladas enquanto o rapaz continua sua discussão com Tenten. "Lee insistiu que sabia quais seriam as melhores flores para voce."

"Bem, ele realmente sabe" diz ela. "Tudo o que você sempre me deu foram rosas."

Diz entredentes. "Elas são _românticas."_

Há um momento de silêncio e então ela realmente ri - a dor que se dane. Neji não mudou nada. E ela é grata por isso.

"Não é engraçado, Sakura", ele se endireita, as orelhas corando num vermelho escuro.

Mas é.

É tudo muito engraçado.

É hilário que eles ainda sejam os mesmos, mesmo depois de separados por tanto tempo, que eles ainda estejam juntos ali, com tanta facilidade, tao naturalmente como se tudo o que quisessem fosse querer voltar um para o outro.

Será que Neji se sente assim também?

Sai estava dizendo a verdade? Neji ainda a ama?

Ela não pergunta, e, naturalmente, ele não diz a ela.

Mas tudo bem, porque ela está feliz por ter decidido viver. Ela e Neji nunca mais serão os mesmos novamente, mas fato é que ela está _viva_ e que isso lhe dá muitas mais oportunidades do que se estivesse morta.

Ver Neji agora é ainda melhor, muito melhor que ver Sasuke em sua vida após a morte.

Ela tem que agradecer a Sai por ter posto um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça.

Ela é Haruno Sakura e Haruno Sakura não desiste - e isso será escrito nos livros de História: que ela é cabeça dura e teimosa, mas nunca desiste das coisas que são importantes para si.

A conversa entre ela e Neji esvanece, mas ainda assim Sakura quer dizer mais coisas para ele. O que seria adequado? Como ela aprenderia a ser amiga dele novamente quando eles costumavam ser muito mais que isso?

Como ela vai olhar para ele e não se lembrar de todas as coisas boas dele - de suas mãos quentes, das cicatrizes em seus braços, sua respiração contra seu cabelo quando ambos adormecem ao lado do outro?

Sakura não sabe, então, quando Lee lhe agarra as mãos e começa a jorrar lagrimas de seus olhos (entregando-lhe os narcisos esmagados no processo), ela não tem escolha a não ser se afastar de Neji e ouvir Lee.

Um passo de cada vez, ela supõe.

.

.

* * *

_A empolgacao de vcs me deixa absolutamente motivada!_

_Bem, e um shot que so estava programado para amanha, saiu hoje ;D_

_Eu nao podia deixar minhas meninas com o coracao na mao depois daquele final do cpt anterior, podia?_

_._

_Neh, Sakura-chan e mais forte que ela mesma se dava credito._

_E que bom por isso! Assim a gente consegue ler mais umas cenas de romance Nejisaku, ne ;DD_

_oh oh oh_

_._

_Bora bora, pessoas!_

_Amanha teremos mais ;D_

* * *

**_Ps:_**

_Serio. Eu ando vendo sasuketes entrarem em conflito com seus sentimentos aqui em Passare. Pq, tipo, como nao amar esse Neji?_

_Mas ao mesmo tempo, como deixar a lembranca do sasuke ser apagada, largada ao vento?_

_Tipoooo_

_Dificil, ne?_

**_pps:_**

_Eu ainda nao dei feedback aos commnets das senhoritas pq... dessa vez nao deu tempo - o post veio meio depressa, ne._

_Amanha entro em contato com cada uma - ai, eu adoro interagir com as senhoritas. :D_


	18. an acceptable reality

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_uma realidade aceitável, mas uma que você não iria preferir*_**

**_an acceptable reality but one you wouldn't have preferred_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

O inverno sempre traz muito conforto para Sakura porque é, finalmente, quando a umidade sufocante de Konoha esvanece, mesmo que seja por alguns poucos meses e os golpes de vento fresco aparecem. Ela nunca gostou ou apreciou o inverno até conhecer Neji; o inverno sempre a lembra dele, seus olhos de neve, da luta de bolas de neve no Pais do Trovao.

_(Ele havia vencido a luta, previsivelmente, com uma bola de neve destinada ao rosto de Sakura, lançando-a a neve, fria e úmida e vivida. Foi ai quando ela se apaixonou por ele? Ela não sabe.)_

Ela antecipa o inverno deste ano, porque ele vai marcar um ano desde que ela e Neji seguiram caminhos separados e isso é um grande marco. Porque significa que ela sobreviveu. E que ela vai sobreviver ainda mais.

Ela e Neji estão bem agora. Não o tempo todo, mas às vezes. Porque às vezes, ele ainda vai olhá-la daquela maneira, com os olhos vidrados em seus lábios quando ela sorri, como ele costumava fazer antes mesmo de te-la convidado para sair pela primeira vez, e ele ainda vai tropeçar nas próprias palavras, porque ela o deixa nervoso. Isso a excita um pouco, mas principalmente a perturba, porque ja faz quase um ano, então por que ele não pode simplesmente _seguir em frente_?

_("O quê?" Uma voz no fundo de sua mente provoca. "Não é como se você pudesse também.")_

Ela ainda pensa no que Sai lhe dissera ha alguns meses, mas raramente, porque não quer tentar-se a tomar a decisão errada.

Não é porque Neji não quer seguir em frente, é porque ele não sabe como.

"Sakura?" Ela se vira, mesmo no meio da rua, e em falar do diabo - Neji corre para alcançá-la. "Tenten disse que queria devolver isso para você." Ele entrega a ela um livro, um que Sakura emprestou a Tenten na semana passada, sobre a história da medicina. Tenten pode ter desistido do jutsu médico, mas ela ainda está interessada em medicina, aparentemente.

"Oh, obrigada." E joga o pergaminho no ar e pega-o novamente. "Eu não acho que ela tenha terminado de lê-lo tão rápido assim."

"Ela gosta de ler sobre como a Hokage-sama mudou o curso do jutsu médico. _Foi_ ela quem mudou o campo medico para o que é hoje."

"Hum, sim." Ela sorri sem jeito e espera ele dizer adeus e partir, mas ele não o faz, e lá estão eles, no meio da rua, fazendo com que os moradores da Vila passem em torno de si, enviando-lhes olhares estranhos. "Há algo mais que você queira...?"

"Não. Bem, sim." Sakura arqueia uma sobrancelha. Não é como se ele hesitasse ou mudasse de idéia. "Meu ombro ..."

Dois meses atrás, Neji sofreu uma grave lesão no ombro - uma que ela tinha curado, mas o avisou para não forçar muito ainda, e que iria exigir exames regulares desde entao. Naturalmente, ele não voltou a acompanhar o processo de cura. E, naturalmente, provavelmente estava sentindo os efeitos de tal agora.

Ela suspira. "Ok. Bem, na verdade passei a noite toda no hospital, então não durmo tem mais de vinte e quatro horas, mas se você ainda confia em minhas habilidades em grande privação de sono, pode vir ate a minha casa."

"Talvez em outra ocasião, então-"

"Você realmente não tem escolha no assunto, já fez seu ombro esperar tempo suficiente. Vamos." Ela continua o caminho pelo qual seguia originalmente antes encontrar Neji, não lhe dando a chance de protestar. O que ele estava pensando? O corpo humano é ridiculamente frágil o suficiente como é, especialmente para pessoas em sua linha de trabalho, então por que não pode simplesmente cuidar bem dele? É realmente tão difícil passar no hospital duas vezes por mês?

Ela faz questão de manter dois passos à frente dele, assim nao tem nem de olhá-lo, nem de falar com ele.

Para ela, seria muito melhor que outro alguém olhasse o ombro de Neji, mas ela é, na verdade, a médica pessoal da maioria dos shinobi de sua geração, não só por seu senso pessoal de obrigação de mantê-los o mais saudável e seguro possível, mas também tem uma obrigação real para com eles.

* * *

A última vez que Neji foi em sua casa foi quando ela o expulsou de sua vida, seus sentimentos cuidadosamente organizados em caixas empilhadas.

Agora parece mais com um lar - mais quente e aconchegante, um pote de comida em sua geladeira cortesia de sua mãe, as fotos emolduradas na parede.

Ela reconstruiu sua vida desde que Neji partira. E isso é bom.

"Entre. Só me dê um segundo." E joga a bolsa no sofá (que escorrega pelo movel e cai no chão acarpetado) e tira o colete. Quando se vira para Neji novamente, o ve pegando o pergaminho e bolsa caídos e colocando-os sobre a mesa de café.

"Eu realmente acho que você deveria dormir um pouco antes" insiste quando ela tenta senta-lo no sofá.

"Eu ja trabalhei em condições piores e você sabe disso." Ela afasta a túnica masculina apenas o suficiente para ver o ombro dele e estremece. Sua pele normalmente pálida agora esta vermelha e inflamada; devia estar doendo somente pelo fato de movê-lo.

Ela lhe dá um soco - não muito forte, mas também não muito fraco - Neji estremece, agarrando a área lesionada. "Sakura!"

"Isso é por não ouvir as coisas que eu digo! Sera que é tão difícil me deixar consultá-lo?"

"Eu estava ocupado." O fim de sua sentença esvanece como um segundo pensamento e ela sabe que ele está mentindo. Ela suspira e suas mãos brilham um verde menta familiar. Seja qual for o motivo, ele está definitivamente pagando por isso agora. A área anteriormente curada (mas ainda em recuperação) está inchada em torno do osso e tudo isso porque ele não podia esperar duas semanas antes de provar ao mundo que é um shinobi competente, porque, aparentemente, o mundo se esquece de coisas desse tipo. Ela quer socá-lo novamente, apenas por ser um estúpido.

"Eu tenho sido a sua médico por anos", queixa-se. "E já ouvi todas as suas desculpas. Estar _ocupado_ não cola mais."

"Eu estava-", ele tenta novamente, mas não chegou a terminar a frase.

_(Ha algum tempo, ele não teria hesitado.)_

Quando seu chakra desaparece das mãos, o ombro masculino parece consideravelmente melhor.

Os dedos femininos pairam sobre a pele dele por um breve momento, querendo toca-lo, mas sabendo que ela nao deveria faze-lo e então ela está de pé, limpando a garganta. "Se você fizer isso de novo, eu vou tratá-lo da forma _civil_."

Esta é uma ameaça que assusta a todos os shinobi, Neji inclusive. Ele puxa a túnica de volta e se endireita. "Certo".

Quando ela o vê em sua porta da frente, abre a boca, mas para dizer o quê?

_Não va? _

_Por favor, fique? _

_A comida da minha mãe é muito boa, você já experimentou?_

_ Eu sempre durmo do lado esquerdo da cama e isso é porque você sempre dormia do lado direito?_

Não há nada apropriado _para_ _se dizer_.

Então ela fecha a boca.

Os olhos de Neji são perceptivos, conhecidos e até mesmo um pouco gentis. "Descanse um pouco, Sakura. E não se preocupe comigo."

"Eu não vou" diz a ele.

Ele sorri levemente e se vira para ir embora.

E Sakura fecha a porta e desliza sobre a superficie da mesma ate chegar ao chão.

E ela se sente muito, muito solitária.

_(Ela construiu uma vida sem Neji, mas realmente, o que é uma vida sem Neji?)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Aham!_

_Essa e a pergunta que todas nos viemos fazendo, certo?_

_Ai ai, Saku-chan e muitooooooooo turrona!_

_Mas entao, meninas, estamos curtindo?_


	19. 3 2 1

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_._

_._

* * *

**_3_**

"Não acha que, em outra vida", Kakashi diz para ela uma tarde dessas, "Sasuke iria querer que você fosse feliz?"

**_2_**

Ela beija Sai um dia desses e, claro, ele a beija de volta, ansioso para experimentar algo novo; mas uma vez que se afastam para respirar, ele a fita com muita atenção, analisando-a. Seu coração está batendo forte sob a caixa torácica e ela se sente como se fosse se apaixonar de novo, mas então ele a toma pelos ombros e a mantém apenas a distancia do comprimento do braço.

"Eu não sou o Sasuke", diz.

Ela franze a testa. "Eu sei."

"Eu não sou Neji."

"... Eu sei disso também."

Ele a puxa para perto novamente e o rosto feminino esta pressionado na curva do pescoço masculino e ele a abraça com tanta força que ela se pergunta se ele está sofrendo em seu lugar.

E ela o abraça de volta como uma tábua de salvação. Talvez, na frente de Sai, não há problema em chorar.

"Você está apaixonada por ele", afirma.

"Por Sasuke?"

"Por Neji."

"Sim. Acho que estou."

**_1_**

É Naruto que a acorda as pressas em uma noite de fresca de dezembro. "Baa-chan precisa de você no hospital _agora_!"

"O quê?" Ela se senta ainda grogue, mal registrando que Naruto esta jogando suas roupas na cara dela, acendendo a luz no processo. "O que está acontecendo, Naruto?" Leva vários segundos para perceber que ele está vestindo seu colete jounin, sujo e desgastado. "Você acabou de voltar de uma missão?"

"Sim, e você precisa estar no hospital, _agora!"_ Ela o escuta, mas, obviamente, não está se movendo rápido o suficiente para o gosto do loiro, porque, então, ele acrescenta: "É Neji"

_Em vista aquilo Sakura se ve_ correndo pela porta do quarto com as sandálias nos pés errados e hitai-ate amarrada às pressas, deixando a porta da frente aberta para Naruto fechar quando seguisse apressadamente atrás dela.

Neji? A emergência do hospital é _Neji?_

Ela deixa cair todas as boas maneiras quando passa pela da porta da frente (e precisa de apenas 3 segundos para encontrar Shizune e perguntar em qual sala de operação estão), com o coração acelerado e olhos arregalados.

"Cheguei!" Ela irrompe através na sala de operação, onde Tsunade e vários outros médicos já estão em puro alvoroço.

Tsunade rosna o diagnóstico _(fígado destruído, queimaduras graves, um dos rins já completmente falho, o sistema de chakra esta para la de baixo)_ e Sakura treme, mas não pode, não agora, porque se ela não ficar calma poderia cometer um erro, e-

Neji poderia morrer por causa dela.

Ele está deitado no meio da sala, entre seus companheiros, olhos fechados, respiração falha, cabelo desrgenhado. Caindo aos pedaços.

_Não vá._ _Você não pode ir._

"Sakura!" A voz de Tsunade a traz de volta à realidade. "Eu preciso que se concentre. Você pode se concentrar?"

Ela engole em seco. "Sim".

A Hokage acena com a cabeca. "Tudo bem. Vamos começar."

_(Sakura vê um sucesso, vê os olhos de Neji vibrarem, abrindo-se, e vê todo mundo suspirando em alívio. Ela o __vê_ viver o resto de sua vida, porque ela o salvou naquele momento, e somente aquilo poderia dar-lhe coragem suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa, sobreviver a qualquer outra coisa que viesse em sua direção.

_Mas também vê um fracasso, uma lápide e um gravado no epitáfio, Lee e Tenten chorando, e vê um mundo sem graça, um sol frio e um inverno triste e um verão ardente e uma vida que ela não quer viver ._

_Ela vê as duas possibilidades e sente medo, muito medo de que seus esforços não serão suficientes.)_

_._

_._

* * *

_Pois e, eu disse que mais coisas tensas iriam acontecer, nao disse?_

_E agora, sera que o Neji escapa dessa?_

_Amanha teremos mais!_


	20. all you're terrified of is yourself

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_tudo o que teme é si mesma_**

**_all you're terrified of is yourself _**

_._

_._

* * *

Na casa de chá, Sakura traz o copo aos lábios. Suas mãos ainda estão tremendo.

Já faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez que dormiu corretamente, mas como poderia, quando as coisas estão assim?

Parece que cada vez que finalmente tentava, a vida de alguma forma encontrava uma maneira de empurrá-la de volta para baixo, determinada a mantê-la no chão com as mãos e os joelhos esfolados e machucados.

"Sakura?" A voz é tímida, mas ela sabia a quem pertencia. Ela olha para Hinata, as mãos mantendo um enlace forte sobre si mesma "Posso me sentar?"

Ela acena com a cabeça, apontando para o assento à sua frente. "Eu não estou esperando ninguém."

Assim, a herdeira Hyuuga se senta, e é lhe oferecida uma xícara de chá por uma garçonete. Tudo fica em silêncio por um tempo muito longo, nenhuma delas sabe o que dizer e continuam absorvidas em seus próprios pensamentos, até que Hinata abre a boca para falar, mas no momento em que o faz, seus lábios selam novamente porque as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo rosto, incessantemente, inevitavelmente.

"Sinto muito", sussurra com a voz trêmula. "Foi minha culpa. Ele estava me protegendo, eu vi o ataque, mas sabia que não podia me defender a tempo, ele teria me atingido, não importa o que qualquer um de nós fizesse, ele pulou bem no caminho e levou o golpe por mim ... "

Claro que Neji faria isso.

Claro.

Mesmo que ele fosse obrigado a proteger Hinata, teria o feito mesmo que nao precisasse, porque esse é o tipo de pessoa que Neji é. Ele salvaria qualquer pessoa.

"Está tudo bem," Sakura diz e é só então que percebe que ela mesma está chorando também. "Não foi culpa sua."

"Foi sim." Olhos normalmente animados de Hinata estão vermelhos e inchados, ela provavelmente passara o tempo inteiro chorando.

"Não é algo que você deve se desculpar", diz. "Ele é parte da família. Era o dever dele."

"Sim, mas-" Hinata hesita em seguida. E quando fala de novo, a voz soa muito suave, muito tranquila. "Mas você o ama de modo muito mais precioso e muito mais raro que eu." E isso pode muito bem ser a verdade, então Sakura não diz nada contra tal.

"Você já o viu?" pergunta.

"Sim".

"Ele nao-"

"Ele não acordou ainda, não."

Neji saiu da cirurgia algumas horas atrás, quando o sol estava a espreita logo acima do penhasco.

É hora do almoço agora, mas Sakura deixou o hospital há pouco tempo, na primeira oportunidade que teve, depois de correr para o banheiro mais próximo e vomitar no vaso sanitario.

Foi a coisa mais assustadora que vira em sua vida.

Mais assustador que a luta contra Zabusa, mais assustador que seu primeiro beijo debaixo do visco, mais assustador que dançar com a morte na luta contra Sasori e mais assustador que ver o cadáver congelado de Sasuke no deserto estéril. Sakura não sabe se alguma vez em sua vida veria algo mais assustador que Neji à beira do abismo, praticamente desaparecendo deste mundo.

"Você deveria vê-lo", Hinata diz suavemente. "Acho que ele ficaria feliz."

"Ele não pode ficar feliz se ainda está em coma", Sakura responde categoricamente.

"Acho que ele vai saber." Hinata sorri. Um sorriso acolhedor, como o de Neji. "Eu acho que Neji-nii-san sempre teve um sexto sentido quando se trata de você."

"Isso é assustador."

"Vá vê-lo." Hinata toma um gole de chá, de braços cruzados olhando para a rua. Esta injustamente ensolarado, considerando como Sakura se sente escura e nublada por dentro. "Você não deve negar a si mesma isso."

"Por que todo mundo está insistindo que devemos estar juntos?" Sakura resmunga. (Mas ela se levanta de qualquer maneira, porque, bem, porque sim.). "Nós terminamos há muito tempo."

"Porque todo mundo sabe que você não deveria ter feito isso."

Ela se afasta, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Não diga isso."

Mas ela vai de qualquer maneira.

Lanca um adeus a Hinata e parte pela rua.

Quando espreita o quarto de Neji, solta um suspiro inconsciente de alívio ao ver que ele não acordou ainda.

Ela não tinha certeza do que dizer a ele se o estivesse.

Não há mais ninguém no quarto no momento, ela entra em cena e silenciosamente fecha a porta atrás de si.

Sua hitai-ate esta dobrada ordenadamente sobre a mesa de cabeceira, mas ainda existem curativos em sua testa. Ela dá um passo para frente em direcao a cama, e por um momento, seus dedos pairam sobre ele.

Ele está respirando tão pacificamente; bem que poderia estar tirando um cochilo agora.

Sakura puxa uma cadeira e senta-se, e depois de um momento de grande contemplação e hesitação, estende a mão e segura a dele.

Ele é quente. Ela quase suspira com o contato, havia esquecido a simples sensação de suas mãos tocando uma a outra. Ela vira a mão dele sobre a sua e traça padrões sobre as linhas em sua pele. Calos, pele áspera, unhas curtas - as mãos de um soldado. As mãos de um protetor. Ela a agarra com força e tenta não chorar.

A mão dele ainda sobre a dela, quando ela põe a cabeça em cima da cama, observando o rosto dele. Apenas por este momento, talvez. Apenas por este momento, ela vai fingir que eles nunca se separaram, como ainda se mantem aqui sentada ao lado dele, como se ele ainda fosse seu amante.

Apenas o toque de sua mão é o suficiente para fazê-la se apaixonar mais uma vez.

Ela está prestes a cair no sono (finalmente, porque se sente em paz quando está com ele) quando a porta se abre, quebrando o silêncio confortável.

A mão de Neji, envolta na sua, se contrai.

Lee e Gai, que são geralmente tão revigorastes, estão solenes hoje. "Sakura-san. Bom te ver por aqui. Como ele está?"

"Bem, ele está fora de perigo agora. Só precisa descansar um pouco. Conhecendo-o como conhecemos, ele não vai esperar até a hora de seu corpo se restabelecer antes de querer sair em missão novamente."

"Ele sempre foi um pouco estúpido nesse sentido," Lee concorda, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu não sou estúpido", Neji de repente diz e todos os três saltam em surpresa.

Sakura puxa a mão da dele, como se estivesse queimado.

_Há quanto tempo ele estava acordado?_

"Neji!" Gai corre até seu aluno e paira desconfortavelmente perto dele. "Vejo que sua atitude fabulosa e positiva ainda está intacta!"

Ele se esforça para se sentar e Sakura o ajuda a sentar-se, recostando-o aos travesseiros. "Como não poderia com vocês dois perturbando a paz por aqui?" Sua voz soa rouca. Sakura engole em seco, mesmo após a cirurgia e com o cabelo emaranhado e sombras escuras sob os olhos, depois de ter escapado da morte, ele ainda esta lindo. Neji sempre vai tirar-lhe o fôlego, mesmo quando ele for velho e com cabelos grisalhos e pele enrugada, e Sakura não tem certeza se isso é uma realidade que está pronta para aceitar ainda.

"Eu-eu vou lhes dar algum tempo sozinhos" murmura, de pé e quase derrubando a cadeira. "Eu te vejo uma outra hora, Neji. E descanse".

"Sakura, espera-"

Mas ela não espera.

Ela está do outro lado do quarto agora, saindo pela porta em menos de um instante.

Será que ele sabia que ela estava ali segurando sua mão?

Por que ele não disse nada?

Ela se inclina contra a parede e desliza ate o chão, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito.

Dormir. Ela precisa dormir.

_(O que vai fazer?_

_Por que está resistindo?_

_O que está tentando conseguir com tudo isso?)_

_._

_._

* * *

_Neh, Neji conseguiu escapar dessa vez! :)_

_Mas entao, titia Sakura fugiu do rapaz. Outra vez._

_Alguem ai quer bater nessa menina, por favor?!_

_._

_Bom, la estava eu pensando que viajar e trazer a net movel daria certo. So que nao._

_Gente, eu fiquei com a net instavel esse final de semana, ai viu ne._

_Amanha devo voltar com BTS, Passare, TLME :)_

_Bjo bjo._


	21. a taste

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_a taste_**

**__****_um gosto_**

_._

_._

* * *

Sakura não ia a academia há anos, mas ainda se lembra como se estivesse vindo aqui ontem mesmo. É uma noite animada, existem luzes de Natal coloridas que decoram as paredes e os funfionarios do Ichiraku atendendo algumas mesas.

Ela se lembra de sua última festa de Natal aqui, ainda quebrantada e vazia por causa de Sasuke.

O sentimento hoje é similar, embora não pela mesma razão e não inteiramente como se a terra tremesse como na primeira vez. Sakura pensa que está ficando melhor em lidar com a solidão e está orgulhosa por isso, apesar de nunca ter sido algo pela qual quis lutar para aprender a fazer.

Ela está conversando com Ino, rindo com uma bebida na mão, quando ouve Lee chamar seu nome. Ela se vira e o vê na porta, Neji ao seu lado, em uma muleta e ataduras em volta do torso.

"Esse, esse _idiota,"_ Sakura rosna, raiva de repente borbulhando quente em seu estômago. Ela empurra a bebida nas mãos de Ino (e, posteriormente, derrama tudo sobre a loira). "Eu _disse_ a ele para não sair da cama por mais uma semana!"

"Ele só queria te ver", brinca Ino, mas Sakura nao lhe presta nenhuma atenção enquanto marcha até os dois rapazes.

"Feliz Natal, Sakura-san!" Lee sorri brilhantemente.

Ela sorri de volta brilhantemente. "Feliz Natal, Lee". Eles se abraçam por um breve momento antes dela puxar Neji para fora, para o corredor, ele quase cai sobre a própria muleta. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"É véspera de Natal", responde irritado. "Eu não quero passá-la enfiado dentro de um quarto de hospital."

Sakura bate nele, mas pelo menos ela tem a decência desta vez de apontar em uma direcao em que o corpo do moco ainda esteja ileso. "É _exatamente_ por isso que você nunca se cura corretamente, seu _idiota."_ Recusando-se a falar com ele por mais tempo, no caso de sua estupidez infecta-la, ela gira sobre os calcanhares para marchar de volta para a sala de aula, claramente irritada.

Ela parou assim que chegou ate Ino, antes mesmo de conseguir chegar ate a sala. "O quê?"

A loira aponta na direcao acima de Sakura, e-

"Que _diabos,_ Ino, eu não vou ser vítima da mesma coisa duas vezes!" O visco jazia pendurado ali, aparentemente inofensivo.

"Considere isso uma oportunidade", Ino diz ao ver Sakura voltar pelo mesmo caminho que veio, passando diretamente por Neji, debaixo do visco e no corredor porque não, isso não vai acontecer, não hoje, nem nunca.

Neste ponto, Sakura ainda não sabe por que tem que negar, ela só o faz, porque se desistir agora, então qual seria o motivo de te-lo negado por tanto tempo? Pelo que ela sofreu tanto?

Neji ainda pode ser feliz.

Enquanto ela conseguir manter seu papel e fingir que não se importa mais com ele, então ele pode seguir em frente e ser feliz e encontrar alguém melhor que ela jamais poderia ser para ele.

Está levemente nevando lá fora, mas o ar frio vem como um alívio para o ar no interior sufocante. Ela toma várias respirações profundas, esfregando os proprios braços.

E ouve passos esmagando o gelo e neve em camadas desiguais sobre o chao.

"Você _quer_ que eu grite contigo de novo?" diz exasperada, cansada.

Neji faz seu caminho em torno dela para se sentar nos pequenos montes de neve. Ele se sente um pouco sem ar.

"Para ser franco, não"

"Então o que quer?"

Ele luta por um momento para dizer alguma coisa, palavras que borbulham na parte de trás de sua garganta, mas no final, mantém-se quieta. Ele se move um pouco, sem jeito. Ela está lá e continua a esfregar os braços.

"Você deveria parar de fazer isso, sabia." Sua voz é calma.

"Fazer o quê?"

"Agir como se ainda tivesse uma chance comigo. Você não tem. Pensei que tinha deixado isso claro há muito tempo."

"O que-" Neji diz. "só porque eu não tenho uma chance, isso significa que não posso falar e ser amigo da única mulher que realmente amei em minha vida?" As palavras foram ditas sem rodeios, sem hesitação e fazem Sakura desviar o olhar.

"Você nunca foi assim, tao aberto", murmura.

"Eu ainda não sou." Há um leve sorriso em sua voz. "Sou aberto com você. Porque confio em você."

"Ainda?"

"Isso é um problema?" Ela não responde.

Neji suspira. "Eu ... sempre fui ligado ao meu clã. E serei, até a minha morte, você sabe disso. Isso não é algo que pode mudar, mas ... mesmo acorrentado e preso, eu achei ..." Ele se corta então. "Você me ensinou uma lição valiosa, Sakura: que a felicidade não esta sempre fora do nosso alcance, que eu não tenho que lutar sozinho. Como poderia ... como eu poderia me afastar de você depois disso..?"

Sakura o fita, a neve em seus cílios e cabelos, combinando com seus olhos e sua pele pálida, e ela se pergunta como ele sempre encontra uma maneira de chegar até ela, de encontrar seu caminho através desse emaranhado de cordas em seu coração e golpeá-la onde ela é mais vulnerável. Suas unhas cravam na própria palma. Ela nunca soube que havia significado tanto para ele; sempre se sentiu como se fosse a única a fazer tudo, a tomar tudo, de forma sempre muito egoísta, impensada.

"Há outras garotas. Melhores. Melhores que eu."

"Isso não é algo para você decidir. Esta é _a minha_ vida e se este é o único aspecto sobre o qual eu tenho controle, que assim seja." Os olhos de Neji são implacáveis nos dela e parece que ela está queimando sob seu olhar. "Eu não vou forçá-la a me ter de volta. Porque não é meu lugar para fazê-lo. Mas sei que não é o seu lugar tomar minhas decisões por mim."

Ele fica lá, agora sentado em um balanço, e tudo o que faz é olhar para ela, e ela se sente uma centena de vezes mais poderosa do que deveria. Sakura quer que ele se levante, quer ele pule, para que ela não tenha que pensar, ela quer que ele seja egoísta, só desta vez, porque ela o quer de volta, ela _o quer de volta_ -

_(Que coisa "Sasuke" para se fazer, tomar tudo para si. Neji não é esse tipo de pessoa.)_

E ela sabe disso.

Cada momento que eles olham um para o outro, ela percebe que se torna mais fraca, até que, finalmente, _foda-se, estávamos sob o visco, é Natal, eu vou fazer o que eu quiser,_ e ela se abaixa e pega seu rosto dele nas maos e cola sua boca na dele num beijo áspero, forte, necesitado.

Uma das mãos masculinas acariciam-lhe o cabelo e agarra com força as raízes dos fios, ancorando-a no lugar, e a outra cobre uma das dela que ainda lhe segura o rosto fortemente. Eles se beijam sem jeito e Sakura não sabe o que está fazendo e está confusa e com medo e-

Mas é tão bom.

Ela esqueceu da sensação dos lábios de Neji contra os seus. Seu gosto, o jeito que ele se move, acostumado a ela e familiarizado e reaprendendo cada curva de sua boca. Neji é fogo e calor e raiva e paixão, vento e gelo e frio e poder, e ela ama cada pedacinho dele.

Eles se separam, mas seus rostos continuam perto, ambos ofegantes, respirações quentes sob o ar de inverno. Neji inclina o queixo e eles se beijam apenas mais uma vez, desta vez suavemente, tao suavemente, com um milhão de possibilidades e galáxias nadando sob suas pálpebras. Ele é tão bom que ela mal consegue suportar, as pontas de seus narizes pairam uma na outra e ela toma uma respiração instável, equilibrando-se em uma corda bamba.

"Isso significa …?" a questão de Neji nunca fora acabada, porque ela se afasta nesse momento, a face corada. A mão dele deixa o cabelo dela; a dela deixa o rosto dele.

"Sinto muito", diz ela às pressas, não sendo capaz de encontrar as palavras rápido o suficiente. "Isso foi inadequado da minha parte."

"Sakura-"

"Desculpe", repete, antes de girar para o lado oposto, afastando-se.

Ela não pode nem mesmo voltar para a festa, está muito desorientada para se socializar e fingir que está tudo bem, então ela corre para casa na véspera de um Natal solitário e muito frio.

A primeira vez que o beijou embaixo do visco, ela havia fugido para casa, esperando desesperadamente que ele não fosse segui-la, com medo de que um destino terrível se abatesse sobre si. E ele não o fez, o que foi um grande alívio.

Agora, tudo o que queria que ele fizesse é ir atrás dela, mesmo com sua lesão nao curada, sua muleta, seu corpo quebrantado, e o fato de que ela lhe disse com firmeza para que não o fizesse - ela so quer que ele apareça em sua porta e lute por ela, porque…

Claramente, ele realmente sabe o que está fazendo e o que quer, enquanto Sakura não tem sequer uma pista sobre si mesma.

Mas, claro, ele não o faz.

E, desta vez, não há alívio nenhum depois disso.

.

.

* * *

_Urghhhhhhhh_

_Gente, como assim?_

_Como assim?!_

_Caraca, como pode um casal ser tao enrolado como esses dois, hein?_

_Mas ta, ne. _

_Gostaram do beijo?_

_Bora bora, povo, hoje teremos mais coisitas boas pra ler ;D_


	22. a touch

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_a touch_**

**_um toque_**

* * *

Tudo soa tranquilo na sala de exame.

Neji acomoda-se, sem camisa sobre a maca, cicatrizes leves adornando-lhe o torso. Ele agora tem uma nova para adicionar à coleção.

Seu cabelo espalhado debaixo de si, mas ele não está olhando para ela, em vez disso, vira a cabeça para poder fitar para fora da janela.

Ela trabalha em silêncio, pressionando vários pontos críticos sobre as costelas masculinas. "Sente algum lugar doer?"

"Não."

_Ele está_ ... Sakura não consegue colocar em palavras. Mas há algo estranho com ele.

Ela sacode o pensamento para longe e retorna seu trabalho, as mãos brilhando com chakra esverdeado enquanto varre-lhe os órgãos internos, certificando-se de que ele ainda está se curando corretamente. Ele está sendo dispensado hoje, mas ainda é obrigado a voltar para checkups regulares, _era_ uma lesão grave que havia sofrido, afinal de contas.

Seus dedos permaneceram sobre ele por alguns momentos mais que o necessário, antes de levantar-se e se afastar. "Bem, você está pronto para ir agora", diz. "Apenas certifique-se de realmente volte duas vezes por mês para os checkups."

Neji acena com a cabeça, se senta e puxa a camisa de volta ao lugar. "Eu vou. Obrigado pelo seu tempo, Sakura."

Ela o observa deslizar-se para fora da cama, brevemente passando os dedos pelos cabelos para se livrar de emaranhados e espera por outra coisa acontecer.

Mas não, nada acontece.

Ele simplesmente acena para ela em um adeus breve e sai pela porta.

_Será que ele a estava… evitando?_

.

.

.

* * *

_Bom, ela ainda acha?_

_Depois de levar tantos foras da Saku-chan... sera que o Neji finalmente "largou o osso"?_

_Hmmm._

_Sera?_

_. . ._

_Bom povo, hoje teremos: MPB e TLME :)_


	23. a breath

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**a breath**

**_uma respiração*_**

* * *

Shizune da-lhe um tapinha no ombro, dois dias depois, quando ela esta processando alguns resultados de laboratório. "O que aconteceu com Neji?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu estava vendo alguns papéis antes." A mulher mais velha parecia um pouco perturbada. "Ele pediu para mudar de medico e disse quer os meus serviços a partir de agora."

Sakura só pode olhar para ela, sem palavras.

Ela tem sido médica de Neji desde, bem, na verdade, desde o primeiro dia de seu estágio. Tem sido assim por muitos anos e ela não podia sequer lembrar quanto tempo havia sido.

"Não imagino que ele tenha dito o por que, não é?" pergunta, a voz fraca.

"Hum". Shizune folheia a pilha de papéis nos braços "Conflitos pessoais com o médico anterior em questão. "

_Será que ele realmente a estava evitando?_ Ou ele estava...

"Parece que ele está com raiva de você" Shizune observou e a respiracao de Sakura ficou presa na garganta.

.

.

* * *

_Bom, quem poderia culpa-lo, certo?_

_._

_Ok, amores, ontem foi o niver do meu irmao, mas deixamos pra fazer a "festinha" surpresa hoje. Entao, eu acordei mais cedo (pra dar tempo) de deixar esses combos de posts pra vcs. _

_Amanha, dando tudo certo, volto com mais combos kakasaku e um algo sasusaku (olha, todos os posts de domingo estao muitoooooo interessantes. oh oh oh ;) Preparem-se para altas emocoes ;)_

_Bjitos._

_Hime._


	24. an apology

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_an apology_**

**_um pedido de desculpas_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Entre as missões e ele tendo um médico diferente, ela não conseguiu vê-lo por várias semanas.

Era ainda pior que Sasuke deixar a Vila, porque ela sabe que Neji _não saiu_ da Vila, e por isso não sabe quando topar com ele uma próxima vez, ou o que fazer quando o fizer; é muito mais estressante que abandonar Konoha para matar o último portador do proprio sangue.

E de alguma forma é pior que antes; a dor da perda dele ficou mais forte e mais freqüente, ela acha que voltar para aquele Natal e suas ações desesperadas e egoístas, e isso a faz se perguntar se tem alguma coisa a ver com a forma como ele está agindo agora.

Sakura é estúpida.

Ela é estúpida e indecisa e não cresceu nem um pouco desde seus 12 anos de idade.

E quando entra no escritório da Hokage para a breve reunião sobre sua próxima missão, seu sangue corre frio nas veias.

Yamato está lá, junto com Naruto e, claro, como o destino nao poderia esquecer, Neji também.

Seus olhos se encontram por um momento antes dela afasta-lo de forma rápida. A expressão masculina é fria. E envia arrepios ameaçadoras por sua espinha.

A reunião não dura mais que dez minutos, ficaram lá planejando suas estratégias por mais de uma hora em seguida e então partiram brevemente para recolher seus pertences e, em seguida, partiram da Vila.

Ele permanece quieto, Yamato e Naruto sabem que há uma tensão entre Neji e Sakura, e que havia essa mesma tensão por um longo tempo. Eles não querem ser aqueles a desencadear algo explosivo.

E Sakura… Sakura odeia esse Neji, que tem sido um bom amigo até agora, e de repente se anula, de modo que nem mesmo isso lhe resta agora.

_(Do que ela está falando?_

_ É melhor assim._

_ Não é isso o que ela queria?)_

Eles estão indo para o País do Trovao - um lugar que lhe traz lembranças especiais, sentimentos calorosos em uma terra congelada. Parece muito diferente desde a última vez que veio aqui, talvez porque ela esta diferente agora também. Seus pes afundavam na neve, as capas frágeis e quase inúteis para protegê-los do frio.

Yamato olha para o céu escuro, seu hálito condensando a cada tragada de ar. "Devemos montar acampamento e descansar esta noite. Andamos o dia inteiro."

"Montar acampamento?" Neji olha ao redor. "No meio do nada?"

Oh, verdade. Neji nunca trabalhou com Yamato antes.

Naruto quase cai na gargalhada ao ver a expressão de Neji quando uma casa de madeira, literalmente, brota do chão, com quartos para cada um deles e até mesmo alguns móveis escassos.

Yamato se sente ofegante, mas Naruto da-lhe uns tapas (com ligeira forca) nas costas. "Lembra-se da primeira vez que fez isso por nós? Não havia nada dentro! Cara, agora temos até quartos e camas ..." E passeia pelo primeiro andar, adentrando o primeiro quarto que vê e fecha a porta atrás de si.

O líder de equipe encara a porta fechada com ressentimento. "Ele diz isso como se tirar uma casa do meio do nada nao fosse complicado."

As emoções de Neji são cuidadosamente escondidas, mas Sakura sabe que ele ainda está fitando o outro com admiração.

Ela puxa o manto cuidadosamente para chamar a sua atenção. "Se tem um teto sobre sua cabeça, deve poder tirar vantagem disso. Não fique aqui a noite toda." Ela sabe que qualquer resposta que ele lhe desse seria curta e concisa, e ela não tem certeza se quer lidar com esse tipo de dor, então se vira e faz seu caminho pelo corredor antes que ele tenha a chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

* * *

Seu quarto é espaçoso; Yamato deu-lhe uma cama e foi ate mesmo gentil o suficiente para criar uma mesa para ela.

Ela deixa suas coisas cair sobre a cama, que em seguida caem ao chão. E põe-se a fitar teto.

Nunca fica completamente escuro lá fora, nao quando há neve por todo o chão. Sakura sabe que, agora, a janela dá-lhe um pouco de luz enquanto ela fita ao vazio, seus fios rosados espalhados no travesseiro.

Ela ouve passos aproximarem da porta.

A identidade de chakra mostra-se petencer a Neji.

E algo se apodera de si, como se estivesse embrulhando firmemente seu coração e ela não consegue respirar, e então se ve deitada sobre a cama e as lágrimas fluindo de seus olhos e ela não sabe o por quê.

_(Mas é claro que sabe o porquê.)_

É um mundo tão frio, muito frio sem Neji.

Será que ele ainda a quer de volta?

Será que ele ainda se preocupa com ela?

Sakura está quase pronta para desistir de lutar. Quando tomou tal decisão pela primeira vez, ela não sabia que seria tão difícil.

E isso é tudo culpa dela, supõe. Ela tornou tudo tão difícil para si e para Neji.

Será que ele a perdoaria depois de todo esse tempo?

Ela se enrosca na cama e puxa os cobertores finos bem apertados em torno de si mesma. Mas depois de um momento, desembaraça-se e põe-se de pé.

E então se encontra na porta de seu quarto. Ele sabe que ela está lá, porque ela não se preocupou em disfarçar sua assinatura de chakra. Mas ela ainda está la, do lado de fora da porta dele, sentindo-se incapaz de bater, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Porque ela ainda não sabe se deve continuar em frente ou virar-se e ir embora.

O que deveria dizer?

O que _poderia_ dizer?

Ela não tem tempo para tomar uma decisão, porque a porta de repente se abre à sua frente. "Pretende passar a noite do lado de fora do meu quarto?" Os olhos de Neji são inexpressivos. Sakura engole em seco. Quando ele coloca suas barreiras no lugar, realmente se parece com Sasuke.

"Não ... desculpe, eu so-" Ele se vira e recua de volta ao quarto, deixando a porta aberta atras de si. Incerta, Sakura o segue. "Neji ...?"

Ele esta de costas para ela, reorganizando suas armas. "Você tem algo a dizer?"

"Só que ...", e ela abaixa a cabeça, incapaz de olhar para ele. "Só que eu sinto muito."

"Pelo quê? Por terminar comigo sem uma explicação adequada ou por me beijar e depois ir embora?" Ela recua em vista as palavras duras dele.

"Os dois, eu acho."

Ele continua a falar, mas não se importa em virar-se para fita-la. "Eu não estou com raiva porque você terminou comigo. Eu sei que você tem suas razões. Mas…" Suas mãos caem, tocando as laminas sobre a cama. "Eu não vou ser feito de bobo. Você está dentro ou está fora. Não pode simplesmente ter um pé em cada lado da linha e esperar por algum tipo de simpatia e o mínimo de dor. Isso pode ter funcionado com Sasuke, mas não vai funcionar comigo. "

"Isso ... isso não era o que eu pretendia fazer-"

"Mas é o que aconteceu, Sakura." Agora ele olha para ela, com a testa franzida e pode haver raiva na superfície, mas por baixo… - e em vista aquilo, os olhos verdes arregalam, ao perceber tudo, ao perceber que Neji esta apenas ferido. Ela o machucou. "Nós ficamos juntos por quase dois anos. Você realmente acha que eu iria deixá-la se as coisas ficassem um pouco complexas? Realmente pensa tao pouco de mim?"

"Eu não sei o que eu pensava-E-eu-so…" Ela faz uma pausa em seguida, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Neji permanece em silêncio, e espera. Durante todo esse tempo, ele ainda espera. "Eu só ... não queria machucá-lo mais do que eu teria se ficasse com você."

"Por que você também amava o Sasuke? Eu sabia disso antes de _você_ mesma admitir para si." A voz masculina toma um tom suave agora, a raiva completamente drenada. "Eu estou aqui, Sakura. Sempre estive. Mesmo agora".

Ela olha para ele, olhos vidrados. "Ate agora ...?"

Ele desvia o olhar, sentindo-se indignado. "Sempre foi você, suponho."

"Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra você?"

"Eu não posso evitar, posso? Gostaria muito de te odiar e nunca mais falar com você de novo-" Ele é interrompido quando, de repente, um par de bracos lançam-se sobre si num abraço apertado.

Eles caem ao chão, mas ela não se importa, porque Neji é incrível, ele é mais que qualquer coisa que ela poderia pedir e ele ainda a ama.

Ele deita de costas com ela em seu peito e sua mão encontra o caminho para o cabelo cor de rosa. "Por que está chorando?"

"Por que não?"

"Por ser aprendiz de Tsunade, você às vezes ainda parece meio estúpida."

"Eu vou te recompensar, eu prometo. Por tudo, mesmo."

"Não seja ridícula".

Os braços masculinos põe-se em volta dela, apertados. E ela simplesmente não acha que ele va permitir deixa-la partir novamente _(e ela nunca, nunca vai querer que ele o faca)._ "Você já recompensou."

.

.

.

* * *

_Olha, eu entendo ambos os lados._

_A Sakura... bem, ela foi uma teimosa (e a gente quis mata-la durante a maior parte do tempo!) mas... enfim, consigo imaginar como ela se sente e toda a confusao da mocoila._

_E quanto ao Neji... cara, ele tem razao em se sentir ferido pela Sakura ter dado tao pouco credito ao que ele sente por ela. Mas tambem... o rapaz foi incapaz de lutar "com afinco" por ela nos momentos que ela mais precisava. (nem sempre que a gente machuca, quer machucar, certo? Ele e perspicaz o bastante pra saber disso, mas ainda assim..._

_Dois cabecas de pedra! ahahah_

_._

_Bem, titia hime ficou aqui divagando, ne?_

_Mas eu quero saber mesmo **o que vcs pensam!**_

**_O que acharam do cpt?_**

**_E da fanfic como um todo ate agora?_**

_(Devo dizer que continuo feliz pela aceitacao de Passare. Eu gostei muito dessa historia, ate derramei umas lagriminhas aqui e ali - tudo culpa da tia Rawrchelle! risos)_


	25. and a falling together (finally)

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**__****_and a falling together (finally)_**

___e ambos se apaixonam (finalmente) *_

_ ._

_._

* * *

A missão corre sem problemas e duas semanas mais tarde, quando voltam a Konoha, eles se sentem muito gratos por finalmente poder descansar.

Yamato parte para entregar Tsunade seu relatório da missão e Naruto vai direto para o Ichiraku (não convidando Sakura, estranhamente, ou talvez não fosse tao estranho assim), deixando ela e Neji na entrada de Konoha.

Eles trabalharam juntos durante toda a missão e nada "aconteceu" entre ambos desde entao; afinal, Neji sempre foi um homem honrado e voltado para o trabalho e Sakura nunca quis impedi-lo de ser exatamente o que e. Mas isso também não a impediu de sentir um comichão, uma necessidade - como Sai lhe disse, ela é puro coração e tão pouco cérebro e por estas duas últimas semanas, tudo o que queria fazer era passar seu tempo com Neji e marcar em sua mente cada centímetro da pele dele.

"Você gostaria-" ele soa tão tenso "gostaria de vir comigo? Não vem ao Composto Hyuuga faz muito tempo, não é?"

_(E talvez ela não seja a única afetada por toda essa necessidade e comichões.)_

"Pode pedir a suite de Hinata-sama emprestada." acrescenta e assim sela o acordo.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Eles caminham lado a lado pela Vila ate o Composto - realmente uma visão para que todos pudessem apreciar.

Em qualquer outra circunstância, Sakura iria encolher-se em vista aos olhares dos moradores, mas ao lado de Neji, ela não tem medo. Ela não fez nada para se envergonhar.

_(Neji foi quem lhe ensinou a andar com o queixo erguido, porque ela merece isso.)_

"Você sabe o caminho de volta para o meu quarto, presumo", ele diz uma vez que a leva para o quarto de Hinata. Ela acena com a cabeça. "Então te vejo depois que você …estiver mais composta."

Ela lhe dá um soco de leve e ri. "Você não parece tão composto também, senhor."

Ele sorri levemente, antes de se virar e voltar para seu quarto para se limpar. Sakura não pode deixar os olhos desviarem de sua figura enquanto as costas masculinas se afastavam, ombros largos e músculos firmes. Uma pessoa confiável. Uma pessoa forte.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Sakura toma banho e se sente renovada.

Ela ainda não consegue acreditar que foi assim tão fácil, que Neji a aceitaria de volta de bom grado, mesmo depois do que ela fez. Mas talvez tenha sido sempre assim tão fácil, talvez ela desnecessariamente tornou difícil para si mesma. Ela amava Sasuke, sim, e de certa maneira, talvez ainda o amasse. Sua versão de doze anos de idade nunca vai parar de amá-lo e não importa que idade tiver ou quantos anos passem, ela nunca vai parar de sentir falta dele e nunca vai parar de lamentar sua morte.

Mas talvez ela realmente nao devesse se culpar. Porque Sasuke é tanto uma parte dela como Naruto, como de Kakashi, como de Sai. Sasuke era seu passado, mas ele não é o seu presente e ele certamente não é o seu futuro. Sakura precisa perceber que nada sera perfeito, mas que isso em si é exatamente por isso que as coisas _vão_ ser perfeitas.

Ela vagueia pelos corredores e bate na porta de Neji, hesitante, e ouve sua voz soar fraca do lado de dentro. Abre um pouco a porta e espreita e o vê sentado a mesa, com os pés dobrados debaixo de si e as costas retas, a imagem perfeita de um Hyuuga bem-educado. Ele está polindo sua hitai-ate, a testa livre, apenas uma bandagem cobrindo a pele. Sakura entra em seu quarto e desliza a porta, em seguida, junta-se a ele a mesa, mas muito mais confortavelmente sentada, com as pernas cruzadas uma sobre a outra.

"Não é que eu não queira estar aqui, mas por que me convidou?" pergunta timidamente, depois de um momento de silêncio.

"Você gostaria de ver?" Sua voz soa controlada e um pouco tensa. "Eu disse a mim mesmo ... se alguma vez, de alguma forma, nos voltássemos, eu iria te mostrar."

Sakura tem uma vaga idéia sobre o que ele está falando, mas não pode ter certeza. "Mostrar o quê?"

Neji leva seu tempo dobrando cuidadosamente sua hitai-ate e pondo-a sobre a mesa. Sakura prende a respiração. Em seguida, ele levanta as mãos em direcao a propria cabeça e começa a desatar as ataduras. Ela cobre a boca para esconder o queixo querendo cair ao chao.

Ela viu seu selo apenas uma vez, anos atrás, durante o primeiro exame chuunin. Mas fazia muito tempo e quase não conseguiu gravar os detalhes. Agora, porém, as ataduras de Neji caíram em seu colo e ele está exposto, verdadeiramente nu, com sua decepção e tudo sobre si mesmo que ele odeia. "Posso ...?" Ela se sente curiosamente sem fôlego.

Ele acena com a cabeça e ela fica de joelhos, engatinha**n**do até ele. Ele ainda permanece como pedra enquanto os dedos femininos tocam-lhe a testa e, em seguida, a curiosidade toma conta e as ondas de chakra tomam lugar, sondando, procurando. Ela sempre quis saber como o selo é capaz de matar, como é ligado aos neurônios do cérebro, ela sabe que é cruel, mas sua curiosidade médica esta tão morbidamente ativa e ela não pode deixar de pesquisar e aprender.

Quando finalmente se move, Neji fica muito tenso. Ela afasta todos os novos conhecimentos para meditar sobre tais mais tarde e se inclina para beijar-lhe a testa e ele relaxa, apenas uma fracao.

"Eu acho" pega as mãos dele e as acarinha. "que é uma parte de você e não deve odiá-la."

"Eu poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Não consigo ter poder sobre a minha própria morte. Você poderia sair e em poucas horas poderia ser a última vez que vemos um ao outro".

"Sim", ela concorda. "E isso é uma merda. Mas ..." seus polegares pincelam as articulacoes dos dedos dele. "Isso não é tudo o que te define. Há muito mais para você que um mero selo, isso não é _nada_ comparado a tudo o que você e. Por favor, não se afaste por isso." Ela se aproxima e traz a palma da mao ao rosto dele. Ele se inclina contra o toque, imperceptivelmente, os cílios tremulando contra a pele dela quando pisca. "Você ..." e hesita em seguida. "Você quer ouvir sobre o Sasuke-kun?"

Olhos de neve lhe fitam suaves, como os flocos brancos que muitas vezes caem tranquilos nas noites de inverno. "Só se quiser falar sobre ele. Você nunca tera que me dizer, se não quiser."

Sakura não tem certeza, mas ele mostrou-lhe seu selo, isso deve ter significado muito para ele. Ela não conseguiria imaginar o que poderia fazer para compensa-lo. E Neji merece saber sobre Sasuke, mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal, ele _é -era- uma_ grande parte dela. Ela não podia simplesmente fechar os olhos para ele. Seria injusto tanto para Neji quanto para com Sasuke.

Então, ela se senta confortavelmente e tenta explicar, tenta descrever Sasuke do jeito que ela o via, como um menino perdido, um menino quebrantado, que ela sempre quis conserta-lo e como o amava mesmo que isso significasse nao obter nada em troca. O mundo nunca o viu assim e ela acha que isso é injusto, porque nunca o conheceram como ela o conhecia, ou ate mesmo como Naruto. Ninguem o vira treinar até que ele não podia mais se mover, eles nunca o viram enterrar-se em si mesmo, ninguém nunca soube como ele se sentia, tendo a responsabilidade de viver com uma existência marcada por um passado sombrio. Ninguém nunca viu Sasuke, aquele que ela conhecia, e ela sabe que ninguém nunca o veria, mas ela pelo menos poderia tentar mostra-lo para Neji, para ele tentar entender porque tornou-se uma pessoa tão cega, aquela que todos julgavam que era uma louca apaixonada por um monstro.

* * *

. . .

* * *

E ele tenta, ela sabe, vê o conflito em seus olhos, e, embora ainda não chegue a concordar com ela, ele está tentando, e por ora, isto é o suficiente.

"Eu nunca entendi muito bem", diz ele depois que ela fica em silencio, com a boca seca e voz quase rouca. "Porque você nunca desistiu dele. Mas talvez eu consiga entender um pouco agora."

"Você entende?"

"Você só queria protegê-lo, certo? Todos nós temos alguém a quem desejamos proteger. Obrigado por me contar, Sakura. Eu sempre me vi curioso, mas nunca quis perguntar."

"Não acho que eu estava pronta, até agora. Mas quero que você saiba", e ela fica séria agora, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados e sinceros, "que eu não o amo mais. É só você agora, Neji, você é a única pessoa que eu quero. "

Ela não pode ver nos lábios dele, mas há um leve sorriso em sua voz. "Não diga coisas que não que dizer, Sakura. Claro que você ainda o ama. Você nunca vai parar de ama-lo."

"Mas é verdade, eu não-" Ele a corta com um beijo rápido, breve.

"Eu não me importo que parte de seu coração pertença a um homem morto. Todo meu ser pertence ao meu clã. Nem sequer é uma troca justa."

Sakura realmente não acha que ainda ame Sasuke a essa altura, mas Neji é tão insistente que ela nao continua a argumentar, apenas senta-se com um ligeiro franzir adornando seus lábios no lugar.

"Você só pertence ao seu clã se assim permitir", ressalta. "Você pertence a si mesmo, Neji. Pare de fingir que não pode fazer nada sobre sua vida e assim tomar o caminho mais fácil."

Ele ri calmamente. "Suponho que esteja certa."

Ela pisca. "Estou?"

"Está propositadamente dizendo algo que acha que esta errado?"

"Bem, não ..."

Neji se vira para olhar para fora da janela. "Eu sempre soube que poderia lutar contra o clã, ter de volta a minha vida, as pequenas coisas, mas acho que nunca achei que valeria a pena fazer se você não estivesse comigo. O que, em retrospecto, e até mesmo agora, parece incrivelmente patético, mas o que há para se fazer? Eu não posso voltar atrás e mudar as coisas. "

"Sua vida gira muito em torno de mim." ela brinca, cutucando-lhe o rosto. Ele franze a testa.

"Dificilmente".

Sakura ri da forma como ele e direto e embora seja ainda um pouco inacreditável que ela possa estar com ele de novo, assim, dessa forma, ela está lentamente começando a se lembrar o que é ser feliz, plena e verdadeiramente satisfeita. Ela não percebera o que tinha perdido até agora.

Como conseguiu viver sem Neji ao seu lado?

Ele lhe dá um olhar estranho em vista ao largo sorriso nos lábios da kunoichi, mas ela não seria capaz de arrancá-lo do rosto, mesmo que tentasse.

_(E talvez, desta vez, ela finalmente tivesse feito a escolha certa.)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Eu-quero-apertar-esse-Neji-muito-forte-mesmoooo :)_

___E vcs, digam pra tia hime, como pode nao se apaixonar por esse moco?_

_*impossivel*_

_hehe :)_

_. _

_Bom meninas, vamos que vamos!_

_(Ah, devo dizer que estou adoraaaando os comments das senhoritas. Arigatou :D)_


	26. i was never meant for anyone else

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_i was never meant for anyone else_

**_eu nunca fui feita para nenhum outro_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

A segunda vez, de alguma forma, é muito melhor que a primeira.

Retracar padrões na mandíbula de Neji, zombando dele por nao gostar de doces, e lembrando que ele não se importa com doces, que não consegue _suportar_ a textura pegajosa do dango, mas isso é muito mais emocionante. Sakura não achava que iria pensar que poderia sê-lo, mas ela está se apaixonando por ele novamente.

A primeira vez que se apaixonou por Neji foi por sua dependência dele.

Ela perdeu Sasuke e Neji passou a estar la, ela estendeu a mão para ele e o usou como escudo para si mesma.

Mas agora é diferente, porque finalmente se encontrou e ele não precisa estar mais na frente dela, protegendo-a do perigo. Agora ele está atrás dela, dando-lhe força quando ela precisa.

Ele ainda é territorial e meticuloso e frio e quente e suave e temeroso, tudo ao mesmo tempo, ainda multifacetado, fascinante, surpreendente, de uma beleza extraordinária. Ela ainda tem dificuldade em acreditar nisso-

"O que está olhando?" Ele pergunta durante o almoço e ela percebe que não deu uma única mordida na carne nos últimos minutos. "Há algo no meu rosto?"

"O que, eu não posso olhar para você sem ter um motivo aparente?"

"É um pouco assustador, é so."

Sakura se levanta e se inclina sobre a mesa e o beija enquanto ele ainda esta a meio caminho de mastigar a comida. Ele se afasta bruscamente e engasga.

"Não faça isso! Estamos em público!"

"Ue, por que _você_ está agindo assim todo tímido tao de repente?"

As pontas das orelhas de Neji tornam-se um vermelho brilhante. "É improprio, sua idiota."

"Impróprio o caramba." E só para provar seu ponto, ela o beija novamente.

"Sakura, pare com isso!"

Esfregando levemente a ponta do nariz na do dele, ela diz: "Eu não quero ter um so momento em que você nao saiba que é amado."

E, justamente nesse instante, Neji se cala com tal argumento.

.

.

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhhh_

_Eu juro pra voces, eu so nao abraco esses dois bem forte pq isso aqui e uma fanfic!_

_*apanha*_

_Tai mais um. _

_hoje teremos mais umas coisitas boas a caminho ;D_

_bjitos._


	27. Tomorrow is Tomorrow

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_Tomorrow is Tomorrow_

**_amanhã é amanhã_**

* * *

"Se algum dia tivermos filhos", diz ele um dia desses e faz Sakura lançar olhares cautelosos em sua direção. "Eu não estou dizendo que teremos" altera "mas se isso, _um dia_, acontecer, e se tivermos um filho ... podemos chamá-lo de Hizashi?"

"Hizashi era..."

"Hyuuga Hizashi era o nome do meu pai."

Os ombros tensos de Sakura relaxam com isso e ela sorri. "Claro que podemos", diz a ele. "Acho que é um nome bonito."

Eles estão sentados no campo de treinamento, observando Tenten e Lee treinar juntos. A sombra das árvores protegendo-os contra o sol quente, é só a primavera, mas Konoha se aquece muito rápido.

"Seu aniversário esta chegando", Neji diz depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Sim" concorda. "Isso acontece todos os anos, sabia? E é um incômodo."

Ele ri, tão suave como o chilrear dos pássaros ao longe. "Para shinobi, quanto mais idade mais qualificado é no campo de batalha. É algo que deve ser celebrado."

"Nenhuma garota gosta de envelhecer", ela resmunga.

"Eu discordo". E ela lhe atira um olhar. "Você só fica melhor com a idade."

"Eu não quero nem saber o que isso significa." Ela faz uma pausa em contemplação e diz. "Então, Neji ... se você já pensou tão longe quanto cogitar como deseja nomear o nosso filho, então ... isso significa que quer se casar?"

Um longo (muito longo) silêncio se segue. "Não" diz, decidido.

"Oh ...". Sakura esta quase certa que deveria se sentir chateada, mas os dedos dele ainda estão entrelaçados aos dela, descansando juntos sobre a grama. Ela não sabe ao certo o que fazer com essa resposta. "Você não quer se casar, mas quer ter filhos?"

Ela ainda sequer pensou nisso ainda.

Sakura sabe que provavelmente nunca vai querer ninguém que nao seja Neji, mas pensar sobre seu futuro? Sobre casamento? Sobre filhos? Um monte de shinobi não _tem_ sequer futuros. Nunca foi algo com o qual Sakura se preocupava. Ela ainda não sabe se quer filhos; não se for para nascerem em um mundo como este.

"Eu não _quero_ filhos", Neji nega. "Eu só disse _se_ tivermos filhos."

E se passa mais um momento antes dela dizer. "Isso não faz sentido. Não fale sobre o nome dos nossos futuros filhos, se você não quer nenhum."

Neji bufa e se afasta, sua atenção focalizando em seus companheiros de equipe, que ainda estão treinando sem nenhuma idéia do que eles estão falando.

O enlace de Sakura sobre a mão dele aperta, mesmo que apenas minuciosamente, e ela espera que ele não escape dessa vez.

.

.

* * *

_Cara, esse Neji é muito fofo._

_Pq se vcs pensarem bem, o cara quer sim ter um futuro com a Saku-chan. Mas ele é muitooooooo orgulhoso pra admitir! ahahahah_

_Ai ai, esses momentos do Neji me tiram uns bons risos._

_E vcs, estao curtindo?_

_Olha, o proximo shot sera duplo (pq ele e meio pequeno e eu quero aproveitar o tempo e postar tudo logo oh oh oh)_

_Bjo bjo,_

_Hime._

* * *

**Ps:** A ideia e voltar ainda hoje com MPB e TLME. Se der tempo, posto a hoje a noite, assim que chegar em casa ;D


	28. what's in a name

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_what's in a name_

**_o que há em um nome_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_(Às vezes, não há futuro. Às vezes, não há nada - não há Sasuke e não há nenhum selo marcado em sua testa - não há nada e somente existe eles dois._

_Não é apenas o jeito como ele beija o pescoço dela e a maneira como os dedos dela pairam sobre ele._ _Ou a maneira como seu cabelo acaricia a pele dele, ou o jeito que ela afunda nele lentamente, ambos segurando a respiração e tremendo._

_E, embora isso não seja maneira de viver, Sakura não se importa se isso acontece so de vez em quando._ _Afogar-se em Neji é como cair em um sonho, onde você não pode contar o tempo e tudo se move tão lentamente e tão rapidamente ao mesmo tempo._ _Ela passa os dedos pelo cabelo dele e os puxa, e ele a rola de modo a deixa-la de costas, e se move e ela se move e como ela poderia sequer se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa no mundo quando_ isso_ está acontecendo agora?_

_"Eu te amo", ela sussurra depois de tudo, quando está deitada em sua cama, os lençóis emaranhados por todo o canto, cobrindo-lhes ate a cabeça._ _A luz do sol inflitra-se pela janela, fazendo com que seu cabelo brilhe num marrom quente._ Os_ dedos femininos pairam como um fantasma sobre o selo na testa dele, tão verde como seus olhos._

_Ele estende a mão para puxá-la para perto, para ter pele contra pele, e ela treme._ _"É melhor que me ame mesmo")._

_._

* * *

Deus.

Cara... esse homem grita "sexy" em cada pedaco!

Ai ai.

Bom flores, tem mais um de Passare hoje. (e eu tinha prometido MPB e TLME pra ontem, mas nao deu - acabei chegando meio tarde... ai nao rolou. Mas hoje tem TLME ;D e MPB **amanha**, pq eu vi agora que o cpt nao tava betado ainda...)


	29. Flying in orbit around your stronghold

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_Flying in orbit around your stronghold gravity_

.

.

* * *

Quatro meses depois, no calor do verão escaldante, Sakura enfrenta uma situação interessante.

"Eu pensei que você não quisesse se casar" E essa é a única resposta que ela dá a Neji, que está, no momento, sobre um joelho.

Eles estão em seu estande takoyaki favorito e ela ainda tem alguns restos de comida na boca e isso não é definitivamente o que esperava - essa coisa incrivelmente longa e sentimental e maçante sobre propostas de casamento.

Neji pisca.

O proprietário do estande de takoyaki escolhe, com sabedoria, permanecer em silêncio.

"Isso foi uma mentira, é claro" E imediatamente se recompos. "Porque se eu dissesse que queria, você teria sugerido que nos casassemos. Minha chance de propor corretamente teria sido perdida."

Sakura não poderia sequer começar a compreender o que se passava naquele cérebro dele.

"Levanta, as pessoas estão olhando." Ela o puxa para cima. Ele ainda está espantado com o quão ínfima a reação dela foi. "É claro que eu vou casar com você, estúpido. Como não poderia, depois de tudo que passamos?" Ela arranca a caixa de veludo de sua mão para inspecionar o anel um pouco mais de perto. "Eu nunca vou ser capaz de usar isso o bastante, entre o trabalho no hospital e as missões. Quanto custou?"

"I-Isso é _irrelevante,_ Sakura."

O anel é da prata mais fina, com um pequeno diamante no centro; um anel tradicional, sutil e de bom gosto, Sakura pode ver porque ele o escolheu. Em meio à descrença de Neji, ela o pega e o desliza no dedo. Esta um pouco largo, mas tudo bem.

Ela o beija levemente. Ele ainda não sabe o que dizer. "Será que realmente importa a forma como você propõe casamento? O que é importante é apenas que eu diga que _sim_, né?"

"Tudo deve feito corretamente" ele responde com firmeza.

"Oh. Nesse caso ..." Sakura tira o anel do dedo e o coloca de volta na caixa, colocando-a nas maos dele. "Fique de joelhos novamente." Ela quase ri quando ele faz o que lhe foi dito, segurando o anel para ela. Ela se inclina e o puxa para um beijo longo, com dentes e língua, e o rosto dele esta seguro firmemente em suas mãos.

Esqueça sobre rir - isso não é engraçado. Ela está ficando sem fôlego. Mas parece que também tem o mesmo efeito sobre Neji, entao Sakura não se importa tanto.

"Sim", diz baixinho contra a boca dele. "A resposta sempre será sim."

"Fico feliz", ele murmura e desliza o anel em seu dedo, do jeito que queria te-lo feito em primeiro lugar.

Quando finalmente se levanta novamente, o proprietário do estande takoyaki os parabeniza com um largo sorriso no rosto. O rosto de Sakura fica vermelho, sentindo como se já estivesse cumprindo o papel de _noiva corando_.

Sakura. Hyuuga Sakura. Hm ...

Poucos minutos mais tarde, quando eles estão andando pela rua, ela puxa os dedos de Neji. "Posso manter o meu ultimo nome?"

.

.

* * *

...

_ Tao jovem e tao louca - e indecisa! E meio cruel - pq, fala serio, fazer o carinha sofrer desse jeito em meio a uma proposta (tao fofa!) como essa... ah, foi meio que maldade! (Mas eu te entendo, Saku-chan, titia hime ja fez isso tambem... *abafa o caso*)._

_Mas entao, meninas, ta vendo so, e CLARO que o bonitao do Neji iria querer casar com a Saku-chan. E ter bebes! oh oh oh *apanha*_

_._

_bom flores, tai os 2 cpts, como prometido._

_Logo logo trago as fics sasusaku tb, blz ;D_

_bjo bjo_

_Hime._


	30. here is your fairytale ending

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**here is your fairytale ending**

_aqui esta o seu final de contos de fadas_

* * *

De três coisas Sakura esta certa:

Seu _eu_ mais jovem teria absolutamente _adorado_ o processo de planejamento de um casamento. Ino e Lee (uma combinação surpreendente, mas bestas absolutas quando se trata de ser planejadores do casamento) fazem a maior parte do trabalho, mas eles consultam Neji e Sakura sobre tudo de antemão, desde o local ate a data; do esquema de cores ao tema e ao número de pessoas presentes; Sakura fica quase tonta com todas essas informações, e até esquece por longos períodos de tempo, que ela é uma kunoichi e uma médica, e não somente a futura mulher de Neji.

Vai levar algum tempo antes de sua família se acostumar com o clã Hyuuga. Seus pais são tudo o que ela tem, eles se mudaram para Konoha após a última guerra do modesto País do Cha e, portanto, não tiveram muitas experiências com shinobi até agora. Depois de algumas visitas, a mãe dela finalmente tinha se acostumado a Neji e ao fato dele não ter pupilas, mas ver uma sala inteira cheia de gente como ele, a faz empalidecer.

E, por último, é claro: ela não pode esperar.

Enquanto o casamento em si lhe parece com um horror iminente, Sakura não tem medo, ela não está ansiosa. Empurrou Neji de sua vida uma vez, e uma vez fora tudo que precisava - é ele e sempre será ele.

Ela esta um pouco triste que Sasuke não esteja vivo para testemunhar isso. Sakura quer que ele saiba que ela continou sua vida depois dele, que ele ainda é alguém que tem em mais alta estima, mas apenas como um eco de seu passado. Ela quer que ele veja que ela está bem agora e que não é mais a menina que passa noites solitárias chorando por alguém que nunca vai voltar para casa.

Mas talvez ele sempre soubesse que chegaria a isso, talvez seja por isso que ele a deixou no banco naquela noite. Talvez Sasuke sempre soube o que Sakura levou anos para perceber: que, quando chegasse a hora, ela realmente não iria precisar mais dele.

E embora ela gostaria de conversar com ele e fazer-lhe todas essas perguntas - isso poderia esperar. Pode esperar ate depois que ela tenha vivido toda uma vida boa sem ele.

Depois que vivesse uma vida com Neji.

.

* * *

_Entao ta, tai mais um ;D_

_Hoje eu to postando mais um cpt de Laying Claim pra gente ;))_


End file.
